Undercover
by JorixBade
Summary: Keeping secrets is not always a good idea and betrayal is something Beck can't deal with. Jade's attempts to do something good may end up destroying her relationships and maybe even her life in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeello I'm back!**

 **I've gotten some requests for stories and I chose two of those so I wrote them during my free time!**

 **This is one of the requests and the other is called " _Payback". _ Both stories have something in common (which you'll see as you read) but they're very different so I hope you enjoy both of them! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys" Tori said nicely as she approached the gang during lunch.

"Hi Tori" Cat responded sweetly.

"Do you guys want to go to the movies today?" Tori suggested. "Our next class is cancelled and a new movie I'm dying to see just came out!"

"Sounds good to me" Andre said and Robbie nodded.

"Yes!" Cat added excitedly.

"I'm down too" Beck informed.

"I can't, I have an appointment with one of my teachers" Jade commented.

"Again?" Beck asked surprised. "You've been having a lot of appointments with him for the last month"

"So?" She asked back slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just…too much, I don't know" He said and she stared at him waiting for an actual argument. "What is it for anyway?" Beck asked.

"It's for my final essay, he'll give me some feedback on the draft I sent him" She responded. "You know this is important"

"Yes, I know but how many more sessions will you need with him to get this over with?" Beck asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care? It's my problem and my education, I don't understand why it bothers you" Jade said defensively.

"No, it's not about that…Don't be upset, I was just saying it's taking too long but it's okay, it doesn't bother me" Beck commented nicely because he didn't want to fight with her. "I'll stay then, I'll wait for you"

"No, go with them…I'll be fine" Jade responded.

"Are you sure? We could all wait for you" Tori suggested.

"No, no…Go, I know the movie you want to see and I'm not interested" Jade said and fake smiled so Tori rolled her eyes a little.

"Okay then, how long will you be here?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, a few hours but it's okay, I can drive home so you don't need to come back" Jade responded and he nodded. "Bye guys" she said and walked away.

"Let's go then, the movie starts in thirty minutes and if we hurry we'll get there in time" Tori said and they all got in Beck's car. The gang watched the movie and by the time it ended it was dark outside.

"That was a very long movie" Andre commented.

"And it was boring" Beck added. "I get why Jade wasn't interested"

"Come on, guys, it wasn't that bad" Tori said. "I liked it"

"Of course you did, you picked it" Andre responded and they chuckled so she looked down a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, I'm really hungry…Let's go to the Nozu or to pizza hut" Tori suggested.

"Sounds good but let's go get Jade first, she must still be in the school" Beck commented.

"Sure" Beck drove back to Hollywood Arts and they saw Jade's car still in the parking lot so they knew she was there. He tried calling her but she'd turned her phone off so they just walked through the hallways trying to find her.

"Where is her teacher's office?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know where they're supposed to meet" Beck responded. "But she must be here"

"Look, that classroom's lights are on" Cat informed and pointed to the last classroom of the hallway so they walked towards it but as soon as they opened the door, their eyes wide opened and their mouths dropped from such a huge impact.

The teacher was sitting on the desk and Jade was sitting on his lap with her legs curled around his waist as they made out passionately. The man, who looked about thirty, had his arms around her waist and she had hers on his neck and arm. They were distracted so they didn't realize the door had opened and the gang stared at them for a few seconds but it felt like hours, especially for Beck; he was in shock.

"What the hell is going on here?" Beck finally asked madly and both, Jade and her teacher, whose name was Frederic, broke the kiss to turn to the side and saw the gang standing there. Jade felt her heart stopping and immediately got away from the man.

"Guys, this is not what you think" Frederic immediately said.

"Oh no? Do you think we are fucking blind?" Beck questioned angrily.

"Beck, I-"Jade started but he cut her off.

"You what? YOU WHAT?" He screamed full of rage. "Feedback on your essay, uh? Now I understand why you've been having all these appointments"

"No, no…Beck, let me explain" Jade said as she walked towards him.

"Isn't this illegal?" Tori asked.

"No! Jade is eighteen….aren't you?" Frederic asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes" She said and continued walking towards Beck. "Please let me explain"

"What are you going to explain? Everything's crystal clear!" He responded. "You have been cheating on me with this man for who knows how long, at least a month…A WHOLE DAMN MONTH FOOLING ME!" Beck screamed on her face. "How many times were you with this man and then went to my house to say you loved me? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU LAUGH AT HOW STUPID I'VE BEEN?"

"Beck, calm down" Frederic said.

"You shut the fuck up! You could get fired for this" Beck responded angrily. "But you know what? I don't even care, you two deserve each other" He said as he turned back to Jade and she shook her head. "I hope you're happy" He simply said and walked out of the classroom angrily.

"Beck!" Jade ran after him while the gang stared at the teacher and shook their heads.

"Please guys, don't tell anyone what you saw" Frederic begged.

"It's wrong, how could you do that? She is your student" Tori said upset.

"It happened…I don't know, but please don't say anything" He demanded again and they looked at each other. Beck walked as fast as he could and got to the main hall but then Jade reached him.

"Beck, wait" Jade demanded as she grabbed his arm but he turned around quickly and grabbed her wrist violently to keep her from touching him.

"What? What the hell do you want?" Beck asked angrily with a few tears in his eyes and Jade stared at him nervously because he'd moved abruptly and he was holding her arm too tightly but she could understand his feelings.

"Please let me explain, this is not what you think I swear" Jade affirmed and he chuckled sarcastically.

"What are you gonna say? That he was abusing you? I saw it! You were more than happy to be there" Beck said.

"You don't get it, I can explain…just please let go of my arm, you're hurting me" Jade demanded and Beck turned to her arm, which he indeed was holding too tightly so he simply pushed it back and she rubbed it a little. "Just listen to me, I promise I've never cheated on you"

"Don't, don't you dare insult my intelligence like this, Jade West" Beck said angrily. "I. SAW. YOU!" He screamed. "Everything makes so much sense now, this is why you've been so distracted and distant lately, this is why you've been refusing to be with me…Of course, you didn't want to be with me because you were already satisfied, weren't you?" He asked and she shook her head but he nodded smiling angrily. "Yes, Jade West, YES! You know what you are? Yes, of course you do but in case you don't...You are a whore!" He said on her face and she slapped him.

"Don't insult me, you don't know anything" Jade affirmed. "Let me explain"

"No, I don't need to hear your lies" Beck said coldly. "I don't want to see you or know about you again, just stay away from me" He demanded and left the school so Jade stood there sadly and angrily, she covered her face and screamed at the ceiling in frustration.

"Jade…" Cat said and she turned around to see her friends standing there.

"Guys…" Jade said ashamedly.

"How could you do that to Beck?" Tori asked confused.

"It's not what you think" Jade said. "I swear it's not"

"Then what is it? How can you explain what we just saw?" Andre asked disappointedly and shook his head. "You can do what you want with your life but betraying Beck like that is not fair, Jade"

"I didn't betray him or maybe I did…in a way but you need to trust me…I have reasons" She responded and they looked at each other.

"Nothing can justify what you did" Tori said. "But it's your problem, don't worry…We won't tell on you, you can go and be happy with your teacher, that's what you want, isn't it?"

"No, it's not but thank you, no one can know about this" Jade commented and they stared at her coldly.

"Bye Jade" Everyone left and Jade took a breath, she was so angry but she needed to keep going so she went back to the classroom and saw Frederic there walking around nervously.

"What are we gonna do? Jade, you need to deny it" He demanded as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of my arms" Jade demanded coldly and stepped back. "Don't worry, it'll be fine…They won't talk"

"Are you sure? Beck is angry" Frederic said.

"Yes, I know but they won't talk…we'll just have to be more careful from now on" Jade said and smiled. "I was going to dump him anyway, I just didn't want to risk you"

"Good, so you're completely sure they won't tell?" Frederic asked

"Yes, I am…but they won't talk to me from now on, they hate me" Jade said and sighed so he nodded.

"Fine, that's great…they'll stay away from us but we'll have to meet somewhere else, maybe my apartment" Frederic suggested and she nodded.

"Anywhere! I just need us to stay together, you promised it and I need you now" Jade said and hugged him so he rolled his eyes but hugged her back.

"Yes, I did, baby…don't worry, I won't leave you" He said and kissed her sweetly so she faked a smile. "Now go, you must get home early"

A few minutes Jade went to the parking lot and got in her car, she felt really bad for what had happened but she had to focus on the most important thing and she'd already made a step by getting to go to Frederic's house. Her phone started ringing and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"How was it today? Any news?" A man asked and she sighed.

"We'll start meeting somewhere else, he suggested his house" Jade responded.

"Perfect, you know what to do when you're there" The man said.

"I do" She responded. "He believes I'm in love with him now so it shouldn't take him long to move on to the next step"

"You are right, we are getting closer, Jade and I need you more focused than ever because things will get more complicated very soon"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

 **The name of the story tells it all and this chapter hints it but in case you need a confirmation: Yes, Jade is working with the police haha**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and go check out my other story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Beck was driving and the whole car was quiet because nobody dared say anything, it was just an awkward time to speak but all of a sudden Beck hit the driving wheel madly. "FUCK!" He screamed full of anger as a few tears streamed down his face. "How could she do this to me? How?"

"I don't know, Beck, people are complicated…" Tori responded.

"Tori is right, Jade made a mistake but it's her loss…not yours" Andre added.

"Honestly this makes Jade a horrible person" Robbie commented. "I never thought she could go that low, betraying Beck with a teacher, a man that could almost be her father…I don't know, it's gross in many ways"

"She is gross, she is a whore" Beck affirmed angrily and they sighed. "I can't believe how stupid I've been"

"You'll get over this, Beck, at least now you know" Tori commented and he took a breath.

"Yes, at least now I know…"

A couple of weeks went by and Beck kept his word, he wanted to erase Jade from his life so he ignored her all the time and tried to pretend she wasn't there, which really hurt her but she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't tell them the truth yet.

"Hey" Jade said as she got into Frederic's car a couple of streets away from Hollywood Arts.

"Hey" Frederic said and they kissed. "I have a surprise for you"

"You giving me an A?" Jade asked chuckling and he laughed.

"That depends...if you're a bad girl, of course I will" Frederic said and Jade felt disgusted but she bit her lip smiling. "In fact, the surprise is that you'll have the opportunity to be"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I prepared something in my apartment for you, for us" Frederic said and Jade smiled excitedly.

"You're finally taking me there? I thought you had just said yes to make me go the last time, you hadn't mentioned it" Jade commented.

"I always keep my word, let's go" The man started driving and Jade just planned what to do the whole way because she wasn't willing to actually sleep with him. About thirty minutes later they arrived to his apartment and Jade walked inside.

"This is so cool! I love your apartment" Jade said as she looked around. "Do you live alone?" She questioned as he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck but she turned around and smiled as she walked back.

"Yes, I do" Frederic responded.

"Why don't I move in with you?" Jade suggested.

"What? That's crazy, Jade, you live with your father" He said and she sighed.

"But it's like living alone and I'm tired of that place, his wife hates me and he hates me…I've told you a thousand times! I wanna leave" Jade affirmed and he stared at her with a slight smirk.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You want to leave?" Frederic asked and she nodded.

"Yes, please…take me in, I want to be with you" Jade said as she held his hands and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of that place…just give me until tomorrow to get everything ready for you" He said and she smiled excitedly as she hugged him.

"I'm so excited! I'll go pack right now!" Jade said happily and kissed him before running out of his house.

"Go pack, dear, your new life awaits you" Frederic commented and chuckled to himself as he took a sip from his soda. Jade got to her house and filled two suitcases with some clothes. Her father was walking by and saw her so he took a breath worriedly and walked inside the room.

"It's time?" Mr. West asked and she nodded.

"Yes, dad, it's time…" Jade responded.

"I'm not sure about this, Jade, I told you it was a bad idea" Her father commented. "Just call the captain and say you're not doing it"

"Dad, this is important! I can do it" She affirmed.

"It'll be dangerous, Jade, you don't know what you might have to face or how long it'll take, it could be weeks or even months" Mr. West said.

"I won't be alone" She responded.

"You won't always be accompanied, though, you can't control anything there so you can't ask me to just accept this" Mr. West said and Jade sighed.

"Dad, they contacted me through you" She commented.

"Because they wanted information about a girl from your school, I didn't know they would ask you to become a god damn agent within a few months and send you undercover" Mr. West responded coldly. "They should've sent a real cop"

"It would have been suspicious to have a new girl suddenly hitting on the teacher, dad, they needed someone who's always been there and I can do it" Jade affirmed and he put his hand on her cheek. "You need to trust me"

"Just promise me that if you get scared or if anything happens, anything at all…You'll call me right away" Mr. West demanded and she nodded. "I mean it, Jade West, you'll call me as soon as you feel threatened and I'll get you out of there, promise me!"

"I promise"

Next day Jade showed up at Hollywood Arts with her suitcases in the trunk of her car and attended class as usual, she saw her friends and Beck in the other side of the classroom and simply stayed in the back the whole time. She was mentally preparing herself for what was coming but then Sikowitz pulled her from her thoughts.

"Jade! I said come on stage" Sikowitz demanded and she simply rolled her eyes annoyed as she walked towards the stage. "Beck, you too"

"Pick someone else" Beck responded.

"Obey, young man" Sikowitz said and Beck had to get on stage next to Jade but he didn't even want to be near her because it made him furious to remember what had happened. "Alright, you two are a troubled marriage and you are trying to fix things, go!"

"I'm sorry" Jade immediately said to Beck and he turned to her coldly. "I swear I never meant to hurt you or betray you in anyway" she wanted him to know she loved him because after that day, she didn't know when she would see him again and if he'd still love her by then.

"Oh really? You have a strange way of showing your loyalty" He said sarcastically.

"I can explain everything to you, you just need to give me a chance" Jade responded. "Please trust me, I love you and you still love me, I know that"

"Oh shut up, I don't want to hear another word from you" Beck commented angrily. "This is never going to work because guess what? I don't love you anymore and I'm very happy now that you're out of my life, I just wish you could completely disappear because just seeing you disgusts me" He said coldly on her face.

"Please let me explain, I just need a few minutes and you'll understand, I swear" Jade insisted with a few tears in her eyes. "Please" She said and grabbed his arm so Beck grabbed her face gently and she thought he would finally give in.

"I don't need to understand anything, just stay away from me…I hate you" He said right on her face and pushed her back a little before walking off stage so Jade stood there trying to push the tears back and the whole classroom remained quiet but then Sikowitz started clapping awkwardly.

"Okay…thanks guys" He said and continued teaching his class.

That day after the classes were over Beck and the gang decided to go to the movies but when they were on their way, they drove by a street a few minutes away from Hollywood Arts and saw Jade and Frederic making out by his car; the trunk was open and Jade's car was parked on the other side so Beck looked down angrily.

"So they're still together…" Tori commented.

"And she dared ask me for forgiveness just a few hours ago, unbelievable" Beck added full of rage. "Whatever, I hope they're very happy together"

"Let's just go" Robbie said and they drove away. Frederic closed the trunk of his car and drove away with Jade as well.

"I'm so excited to finally be leaving my dad's house, it's a dream come true!" Jade commented and smiled at Frederic. "Thank you, baby"

"You're very welcome" Frederic responded and kissed her hand as he drove. An hour went by and they were away from their usual route so Jade knew what would happen.

"Where are we going? Your apartment is away from here" She commented confused but he didn't respond. "Frederic, where are we going?" Jade asked again and then they stopped in front of a huge door, which took a few seconds to open and he drove inside the property. "Where are we?"

Jade looked around and saw a lot of men holding riffles, there was a huge garden and a mansion inside the walls of the property. "Get out of the car, darling" Frederic demanded nicely and got out so she did it too and he put his arm around her waist.

"Come on, why are we here?" Jade asked getting upset. "What is this place? I wanna go"

"Frederic! It's nice to see you again" A man a suit said as he walked towards him and they hugged. "Hey there, beautiful" The man, whose name was Carlos, said to Jade and she stared at him confused.

"Who are you?" Jade asked and the man stroked her cheek.

"She is certainly gorgeous, Frederic, you never disappoint" John commented and put Jade close to him as he touched her butt so she pushed him and walked back upset but then another man grabbed her from behind to keep her under control.

"Get away from me!" Jade demanded. "Frederic! Frederic, what's going on?" she asked scared as John handed Frederic a case.

"All cash as always" John commented and Frederic smiled before turning to Jade.

"What's going on? I don't want to be here" She affirmed and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, baby, you won't feel alone anymore…This is your new home and you'll learn to like it" Frederic said and she stared at him terrified. "Goodbye"

"No, no, no wait! WAIT, NO!" Jade screamed desperately as she tried to free herself from the man's embrace but it was useless so she was just there crying and screaming terrified.

"Ugh…just take her inside and tell her the rules" John said and walked away as the men took Jade into the mansion. She knew what would happen so she was just faking her shock but she couldn't help to feel afraid being there, she just wanted to see her mission partner as soon as possible and be done with the job to recover her life and freedom.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! And go check out my other new story, Payback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade was thrown in a dark room and a few seconds later another man appeared, she was laying down on the floor looking at him scared and he stared back at her. "Leave us alone, I'll teach her the first lesson" The man commented.

"Isn't the boss supposed to do that?" The other man commented. "He likes to try the girls first"

"Not this time, I want to do it so get the fuck out of here and don't bother me…When I get out of this room, she will be ready to play with anyone" The man said smiling creepily and Jade started panicking, she didn't want to be alone with that man.

"No, please, please don't leave me alone with him" Jade begged scared but the other men ignored her and closed the door as they left. "Please don't hurt me" She said as she dragged herself back and the man shook his head.

"Jade, right? I'm agent Bryan, your partner" He whispered and she exhaled relieved.

"Thank G-"Jade started but he shook his head quickly and put his finger on his nose to stop her from talking too much. He looked through the key hole and saw someone outside so he turned to her.

"Scream" Bryan whispered and Jade started screaming.

"NO, PLEASE…PLEASEEEE! NO!" She screamed and cried desperately as Bryan looked through the hole until the men left so he took a breath.

"It's okay, they're gone" Bryan said. "You are so young, oh my god, why did they send you? Are you even a cop? How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen…and no, I'm not but they trained me for a few months" Jade responded and he nodded.

"Okay, Jade, welcome to hell" Bryan said and helped her to stand up. "This place is nothing like anywhere you've ever been to before"

"I can see that, are all the missing girls here? Is my cousin here?" Jade asked.

"Some, not all…This isn't the only center John and all his mafia friends have, I don't know who your cousin is but you will find out if she is here soon" Bryan explained. "Listen Jade, you must know that I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe and away from the clients but it might not always work, I learnt you were coming this morning and I told them it was a bad idea but here you are so we have to work"

"What do you mean you'll try? They told me you'd keep me safe while I do the job" Jade responded.

"I clearly told them having a girl undercover was very risky, especially if she is not a cop…no offense but it just makes you more vulnerable" Bryan affirmed and she sighed. "But I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you are fine, I'll assign you to the good kind of clients"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Listen, I'll explain how things work around here" Bryan said. "You will be with all the girls in the dormitory, we have twenty girls here…twenty one with you and you'll be comfortable enough, you'll have a bed and food and you can even spend some time in the garden or the pool, it's like a club during the day"

"Okay, I expected worse to be honest" Jade admitted.

"Oh but that's not it, at night things change…there's a hall in the house where some men come, drink and enjoy the girls' company, they can pay to have sex with them in one of the rooms and sometimes the boss, John, does that too...he picks a girl and rapes her in his room" Bryan explained and Jade exhaled nervously. "He is a firm believer of doing it on the first day, he's done it to almost every girl but I'll say I did it to you and you need to be believable"

"I will" Jade responded. "What did you mean by good client? I don't want to have sex with anyone"

"Oh, we provide other services…such as escorts, listen, the men who come here or rent girls for events are wealthy and powerful people, they like to show off and they take the girls to dinners or meetings just for the pleasure of doing it and most of those times, they don't actually pay for sex…it's just company, that's the good kind of clients" Bryan explained and she nodded. "I'll assign you to those, you are very pretty so I'm sure they won't complain"

"Thanks, I hope so but are you sure they won't hurt me?" Jade questioned.

"I can't promise you anything but I know that 90% of times, when clients rent a girl for company, they just show her off and return her without sleeping with her so let's hope you get all good ones until you leave, which needs to be soon because I can't protect you forever" He said sincerely and she looked down mortified.

"My dad was right, this is a bad idea…What am I trying to do? I'm not even a real cop" Jade commented.

"It's too late for regrets, Jade, you're here and you need to do what you came for" He responded.

"If you've found the girls, then why am I here? What are we doing?" Jade asked confused.

"Our job is to take down this whole net of criminals, we need all the names and numbers of John's business partners, we need all the information about the other centers, even the client list…it's not that long because as I said, this place is expensive but those men are criminals too, they know the girls are kidnapped" Bryan explained. "And we need to do all that very fast because you need to leave, Jade, I'm not kidding…if the moment were to come and someone wanted to rape you, we'd be in trouble"

"You could just say you're a cop, call backup and arrest everyone" Jade commented.

"No, it's not that simple" Bryan responded. "If they learnt we are undercover, I'd be a dead man, you'd be a dead woman and the whole mission would go to hell, all these girls would continue to be slaves for the rest of their lives"

"Do they never get to leave?" Jade asked.

"The only way they can leave is if one of the clients buys them, in that case they belong to him and they regain some freedom but that's not so common, it's only happened a few times in the last two years" He responded and she sighed. "So Jade, I need you to focus and try to get as much information as you can! We need to do this"

Two weeks went by and Jade hadn't shown up to school so the gang were a little disconcerted; one day they were having lunch and Tori broke the silence they'd been in for a few minutes. "Guys, has any of you seen Jade? She is my partner on the final project and she won't reply to my texts" she commented.

"No, I haven't seen her since the day we saw her with the teacher outside the school" Andre responded.

"It's kind of odd, don't you think?" Robbie asked. "She has never done this before"

"Maybe she went on vacation" Cat said.

"Or maybe she is with her new boyfriend" Beck added coldly.

"No, I've seen him around the school all this time but she hasn't been here, it doesn't make sense" Tori said. "Cat, do you have her house's phone number?"

"Yes, wait…" Cat started looking for it and called it so she put it on speaker. A few seconds went by and a woman finally picked up.

"Hello" She said.

"Um hi, is this the West residence?" Tori asked nicely.

"Yes, Miss, what do you need?" The lady asked back.

"Umm…I was wondering if I could talk to Jade, it's Tori, a classmate" Tori said and the woman remained quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Miss Jade isn't here right now, in fact she hasn't come home in a while" The lady informed.

"What do you mean? Since when?" Tori asked.

"Exactly two weeks ago Miss West left to school and she hasn't returned" The lady commented and they looked at each other confused.

"Two weeks? Are you sure? What about her father?" Tori questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure…I saw her leaving in her car and she has not returned, I figured she'd go with her friends and her father hasn't said anything, he is usually not home so maybe he hasn't noticed" The lady commented. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Ummm…no, no thanks, bye" Tori hung up. "Two weeks? That's when she apologized to Beck on stage and we saw her with that man afterwards"

"She doesn't have many friends, do you guys think she is with him?" Andre asked. "But why is he here then?"

"Maybe she is going to be a stay home wife" Beck said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I need to see her so I'll ask that man" Tori said and walked away. She arrived to his office and saw him about to leave to she approached him. "Hello, I need to ask you a question…a private question"

"What do you need, Miss Vega?" Frederic asked nicely and she stared at him uncomfortably.

"I need to see Jade, could you tell me where she is? She hasn't come in two weeks and I need her for a project" Tori said and he stared at her confused.

"How could I know that? I haven't seen her either" Frederic said.

"What do you mean? We saw you with her two weeks ago" Tori commented.

"No, you're probably mistaking…I haven't seen Jade in a very long time, she's only my student" Frederic said and Tori chuckled sarcastically.

"Just your student? So do you make out with all your students?" Tori asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tori, goodbye" Frederic said and walked away so Tori stood there disconcertedly and went back to the cafeteria.

"That was fast, so where is she?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, he refused to tell me" Tori commented. "It was weird, he denied seeing her two weeks ago and even denied their relationship to my face!"

"Maybe he was afraid someone would listen and maybe she didn't leave with him, she had her car that day…I remember" Andre said.

"Could we go make sure her car is not there? I don't know, I didn't like his attitude" Tori commented and Beck sighed annoyed but nodded. They all drove to the street they'd seen Jade in two weeks back and indeed saw her car parked in the same place. "That's her car, isn't it?"

"Yes…okay, this is weird" Andre said.

"She didn't just walk into the sunset and disappear, she must've left with him" Tori affirmed. "He lied to me"

"What do we do then?" Robbie asked.

"Let's go ask him" Beck drove everyone back to the school and they found Frederic in the parking lot about to get in his car so they approached him and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Tori?" He asked annoyed.

"The truth, where is Jade? She didn't just magically evaporate and you were the last person who saw her" Tori responded.

"I've told you I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't seen Jade in over two weeks…the last time I saw her we were in class and we didn't even chat, she always leaves early" Frederic commented.

"Who are you trying to fool? We all know you two have a relationship" Andre affirmed.

"Careful, that's a serious accusation and it's completely false" Frederic responded and they looked at each other smiling surprised.

"Are you serious? We saw you making out with her twice!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

"I really don't know what you're talking about" The man answered.

"Yes, you do! She was on your lap and your fucking hands were on her body as you made out, we all saw it" Beck responded and Frederic stared at him confused.

"Do you have any proof of what you're saying?" He asked with a cynical smirk and Beck stared at him angrily.

"Jade could confirm you two are dating" Tori said.

"True, she could if it were true and if she were here, right? But she isn't" Frederic responded and they shook their heads. "Jade is only my student and I don't know where she is but if I were you I would work on the project by myself, Tori, because she may never come back"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love seeing your comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Because she may never come back" Frederic said and got in his car so they just looked at each other worriedly.

"What the hell did just happen?" Andre asked.

"He denied it all" Cat responded.

"He knows where she is, I'm sure…he was being cynical about it, do you think he hurt her?" Tori asked concernedly and Beck took a breath.

"I don't know" He said, he truly didn't know what to think but he didn't feel good about the situation either. However, he was still angry with Jade so he didn't know how to react or what to do.

"Maybe he feared for his job and decided to get rid of her" Tori suggested. "Oh my god, what if he killed her?"

"No, no…let's not overreact" Andre responded. "Maybe she took a cab to escape for a while, we all need breaks sometimes and she fought with Beck that day, maybe she decided to make him happy and disappear for a few weeks"

"I don't know, it seems weird" Tori said and they sighed, Beck didn't even know how to feel either.

"Let's wait a bit more and if she doesn't come back, then we could tell the police to look for her" Andre suggested.

"That's a good plan" Robbie said and they nodded.

"Let's wait then…"

Almost two weeks later Beck's parents decided to go on a fancy dinner to celebrate their anniversary so the two of them and Beck dressed up and went to a very expensive restaurant in the city. They were having a very nice time but all of a sudden Beck's attention was drawn to the last and most exclusive table of the place and his eyes wide opened from the shock.

Jade was there but she looked different, she was wearing a nice short black dress, high heels and her hair was straight and pushed to the side. She was accompanied by a tall man in an expensive suit and they were arriving at the table to meet with other men in suits. "Hello everyone, this is Evelyn" The man said and Beck got even more confused, he couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"Hello" Jade said and smiled at everyone but then her eyes moved up a little and she saw Beck a few tables away so her smile dropped and she looked down worriedly but tried to pretend and sat down next to the man.

"What's the matter, honey?" Mrs. Oliver asked Beck and he turned to her.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" He said but his eyes moved to Jade again and she was making eye contact every few seconds. Beck was relieved to see her well and that made him feel better about being angry with her but at the same time, he was overwhelmingly confused to see her in that situation.

A few minutes later Jade stood up and started walking towards the restrooms but she looked at Beck on her way, he knew what that meant so he stood up as well and followed her. Jade made sure the restrooms were empty and as soon as she saw Beck outside she grabbed his arm to pull him in. "What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"I could ask you the same question" He responded and she sighed. "Who is that man and why did he call you Evelyn? Did you change your name and get yourself a new sponsor?" Beck asked coldly and she stared at him angrily.

"No, Beck, that man is my client for the night" Jade responded and he stared at her surprised.

"What do you mean he is your client? Are you…an escort now?" Beck asked shocked and Jade looked down. "So this is what you decided to do, uh? I can't believe we were worried about you, we thought that man had hurt you"

"You wanna know what happened?" Jade asked coldly, she was sick of hearing his insults.

"I don't need to know how you decided to become a prostitute, Jade, but it surprises me how quickly you changed your plans" Beck commented and she nodded with an angry expression.

"I'm here because that man rented me from a house where they keep me and other girls locked up and I'm there because Frederic sold me a month ago" Jade informed and Beck's face completely changed. "But I guess you're right, one could say I'm a true whore now, isn't that the nickname you've given me?" She asked and he looked at her mortified.

"That son of a bitch" Beck said full of anger, he was upset with her but he didn't want her to suffer like that. "I'm gonna kill him"

"Yeah, it was always his plan…he wanted me to agree to go with him just so he could sell me like a piece of meat" Jade said and Beck stared at her completely heartbroken. "Except that he didn't know that was always my plan too" She confessed and he stared at her shocked once again.

"What do you mean it was your plan? You want to be a sex slave?" Beck asked and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No, Beck, if you'd given me three minutes the day you found me with Frederic I would have explained it to you but you made sure to erase me from your life in all ways, I couldn't call or text or anything" Jade responded coldly and he stared at her not understanding her point. "I am working with the police, I'm undercover" she informed and his eyes wide opened.

"What?" Beck asked shocked. "You're kidding…"

"No, I'm not…Four girls from Hollywood Arts have gone missing in the last eighteen months and another girl I know, my cousin, disappeared too and they all had one teacher in common, guess who?" Jade asked and he exhaled.

"Frederic" Beck said and she nodded.

"Exactly, he usually targets girls who might become runaways or girls who are blind enough to fall in love with him…My cousin, Alice, falls in the latter, she is an idiot but she is my cousin and she's being abused now" Jade continued. "They contacted me through my dad to get information and then realized it'd be great if I could be one of those girls so they trained me for a few months and I put the plan in action, that's what you saw…It was acting, plain acting and you fell for it without even giving me a chance to explain myself" she informed and he covered his face in frustration.

"Damn it, Jade, you should've told me from the beginning" Beck commented upset.

"You wouldn't have agreed and it was a secret" Jade responded. "So now you know, I'm working undercover right now so no, I didn't cheat on you and I didn't become an escort because I wanted to"

"Are you really committed enough to be a prostitute for the sake of the case? You're not even a real cop" Beck said confused and she shook her head.

"I'm not alone, a real cop is undercover with me and he makes sure to give me clients who only want to show me off as some kind of trophy but that's it" Jade explained and he exhaled relieved. "I don't know how long this will be able to continue, though…We must finish the job soon, I can't be there for much longer, it's a dangerous place but I had to do it, that animal couldn't just keep living among us and kidnapping people and I still need to find Alice, she's not with me"

"God…" Beck said and she nodded as she stared at him. "This is…I can't believe it's happening" he added and she looked down for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry, Beck, I really am but…I had to do it, it's not fair to go through what those girls do, they are merchandise men can buy and I don't like Alice but she's my cousin after all, I couldn't just let her suffer like this" Jade commented and he sighed. "I suppose you've been happy these weeks that I've been away and I get it, I do because I lied to you but I hope you can forgive me one day" she said sincerely trying to keep the tears inside and he simply embraced her in his arms.

"You're an idiot and a liar and you should've told me, but of course I forgive you and no, I haven't been happy, I was worried about you" Beck said as he hugged her and stroked her head and then broke the hug to look at her face. "Promise me you won't lie to me ever again"

"Does this mean we are together again?" Jade asked almost innocently and Beck couldn't help to kiss her lips sweetly before hugging her again so she hugged him back; it felt so good to finally be in good terms with Beck. "I have to go" She suddenly said and broke the hug.

"Please be safe" Beck said and kissed her again, she nodded and walked out of the bathroom so he took a breath and smiled to himself. It felt great to know that she hadn't betrayed him and that she was okay but he was still worried about her.

Jade went back to the table with the man and sat down by his side, Beck went back to his table as well and tried to be discreet but he found himself looking over at Jade's table several times. A couple of hours later he had to leave and she was still there because the men were in a business talk so she was just listening bored to death but she felt happy because she had gotten back together with Beck.

Next day at Hollywood Arts Beck saw his friends in Sikowitz's classroom and walked towards them. "Hey guys" He said.

"Hi" Tori responded. "Guys, it's been a month…we need to tell the cops about Jade, I'm really worried"

"I agree, this is not normal" Andre added.

"Guys, I have news" Beck said and they turned to him. "I saw Jade last night"

"What?" They all asked shocked.

"But how? Is she okay?" Tori asked.

"Yes, she was in the same restaurant as me and she was with a man and a bunch of his colleagues having dinner" Beck responded. "At first I was confused because he called her Evelyn but then Jade saw me and we went to the restrooms to talk and she told me he was her client, he rented her from an escort service"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Andre questioned confused.

"Frederic, that fucking son of a bitch, sold her to that brothel" Beck informed and their eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked. "Poor Jade, god, we need to save her"

"It doesn't stop there, turns out Jade wanted that…she is working undercover with the police" Beck explained and they got even more surprised.

"You're kidding us, Beck" Tori said and he shook his head.

"No, she told me everything…She was with Frederic because she is helping the police to bring down a net of human trafficking in America, it's crazy I know but it's the truth" Beck finished. "And we are together again, she said she hopes to finish soon because her time being safe is almost over"

"How can she be safe in a brothel?" Andre asked

"She has only been going on dates as an accessory, basically" Beck responded. "But she needs to get out before they start giving her appointments where she could get hurt"

"Oh my god, this is insane! Jade…a cop? It sounds like a movie plot, I can't believe it" Tori commented.

"I know but it's all true, I just hope she gets out of there soon…I'm worried something might happen to her if she doesn't"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Jade was, as usual, walking around the garden staring at the sunset, the night time would come soon and it was always a challenge to fool the system of the brothel. Bryan tried his hardest to make her pass as just another girl but he'd had to come up with excuses to free her from several sexual appointments.

Jade went back into the mansion to be with the rest of the girls and saw Bryan in the corner to she walked up to him. "Anything?" He asked discreetly as they both looked to the front so it wouldn't be obvious they were chatting.

"I made a list with the names of all the girls, their information and how they got here, you know, the bastards who sold them and also the name of many of our clients" Jade said and handed him a paper so he quickly put it in his pocket.

"Perfect, I think John is having a meeting with some colleagues tonight so that's my chance to meet them" He commented and she sighed. "Also, I'm getting you out of here…the others are suspecting and there's pressure to get an appointment with you, we need to plan your escape" Bryan commented.

"When?" Jade asked.

"Tomorrow, I don't want to risk your safety and it's becoming harder and harder to protect you" Bryan said seriously. "You're going to go on a date with another undercover agent and the official story will be that you ran away when you the chance"

"What about tonight? Do I have a date?" Jade asked and he sighed.

"No, you'll have to be with the girls again…hopefully no one will pick you but you need to change your clothes and join them so go, move kid!" He ordered angrily because another guard was walking by and she walked away looking down.

Jade had to put on some lingerie and went to the main hall where all the girls were already waiting; as time went by more and more men started joining them and walking around to choose their dates for the night so Jade was trying to stay hidden in the corner of the room. All of a sudden John and another man walked into the room as well so all the girls turned to them.

"I'm so glad you could make it, these are my girls" John said to the man, who looked over thirty and whose name was Alan.

"Yes, but I can't stay to meet your friends, John…I have to go soon but I definitely wanted to be here" Alan said as they walked around. Some girls were playing with their hair and flirting on the sofas while others made out with some of the clients and a few others were taken to the rooms.

"I'm glad you're liking it, you'll be one of us soon" John commented and Alan smiled.

"I can't wait, seems a very profitable investment" Alan said and chuckled as he looked around. He saw Jade standing in the corner and started walking towards her so she started getting nervous. "Hey princess, what's your name?" He asked.

"Evelyn" Jade responded, that's the name they'd given her.

"Nice name, is it the real one?" Alan asked and she looked at John, who simply nodded.

"No, it's Jade" She informed and he smiled.

"Even better, you're gorgeous, you know?" Alan said as he grabbed her face gently and turned to John. "How long has she been here?"

"She is our second newest, it's been around a month since Fred brought her…She used to study in Hollywood Arts, right sweetie?" John asked and she nodded scared.

"An artist then, uh? That's great" The man commented and smiled at her as she looked down nervously, she didn't like that situation and Bryan was nowhere to be seen. "I have a proposition for you, John" He suddenly said and John turned to him.

"What is it?" He questioned and Alan smirked at Jade.

"I want her, how much?" He questioned and Jade's heart started beating faster.

"She is relatively new and she is young so that's gotta be a high price, man" John responded and Alan chuckled.

"I can afford her, you know that" Alan commented. "But I'm sure you won't go overboard with the price, we are soon to be colleagues after all"

"Of course…" John said and smiled. "Okay, you can take her"

"What? No, no…where is Mr. Evans? He is the one who gives me clients" Jade commented scared referring to Bryan. "I don't wanna go"

"You don't have a say in this, darling and I run this place, I make the decisions and you're going to be with my friend" John affirmed and she shook her head terrified.

"No, no please don't sell me to him, don't do it" She begged and both men laughed.

"Don't worry, doll face, I'll take good care of you" Alan said smiling cynically and winked at her before clicking his fingers at his two bodyguards, who immediately grabbed Jade and she started panicking.

"NO, NO PLEASE, NO LET GO OF ME! MR. EVANS!" Jade screamed desperately as both men grabbed her in their arms and walked out of the room with her. The other girls simply watched the scene sadly but they had to continue working.

"Whoa, she is a screamer" Alan commented and laughed once Jade'd been taken out of the room.

"You chose her, buddy" John responded and he nodded.

"She is stunning and she doesn't look drained, exactly what I need…" Alan said and John chuckled. "Give my regards to the other gentlemen, I'll meet you next week to make this investment official"

"Take care, Alan"

The two men covered Jade's mouth and tied her hands before putting her in the choper; a couple of minutes later Alan got inside as well and they flew away from the mansion. Jade was panicking because she was completely alone in the hands of a pervert and Bryan hadn't been there to see where they would take her so she didn't know what her fate would be but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

Two days later the gang decided to go to Mr. West's house to see if he had any news about when Jade would be returning and when they arrived, they found him about to leave. "Hello Mr. West, I don't know if you remember us but we are Jade's friends" Tori commented.

"I'm her boyfriend" Beck added.

"Yes, of course…what do you kids need?" He questioned.

"We know about Jade and the undercover thing, we just want to know when she'll be returning" Beck responded. "I saw her a week ago and she said she would come back soon"

"Was she okay?" Mr. West immediately asked.

"Yes, she said she'd been well and that she was with a cop" Beck answered and Jade's father nodded.

"Yes, Bryan…His boss told me he would get Jade out yesterday because things were getting complicated but they won't answer my calls so I'm on my way to the station" Mr. West commented.

"Can we come with you?" Cat asked.

"Sure, let's go…"

About thirty minutes later they arrived to the police station and went straight to the captain's office. Mr. West was pissed off because they had been ignoring his calls so he opened the door and saw the captain, two cops and detective Bryan there. "Oh…Mr. West, it's good to see you" The captain commented.

"I find that hard to believe since you've refused to take my calls" Jade's father responded coldly. "Where is my daughter? Weren't you supposed to get her out yesterday?" He asked and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Who are these people?" Bryan asked referring to the gang.

"Jade's friends, they want to know about her as well" Mr. West answered. "So tell us where she is, when is she coming back?"

"No yet" The captain said and Mr. West smiled while shaking his head.

"I can't believe I allowed this to happen, my kid is not a cop so I want you to get her out! It's been way too long, she's been working with you for months and she's been there in that god damn prison for several weeks" Mr. West said angrily. "Get her out of there"

"She is not there anymore!" Bryan informed and they stared at him confused so he looked down and took a breath. "We didn't want to tell you yet, Mr. West but she is no longer in the mansion"

"Where is she then?" Mr. West asked.

"Listen, she…she…" Bryan started but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She what?" Beck asked.

"She was sold" Bryan responded and their eyes wide opened.

"Sold?" Mr. West asked coldly. "Are you telling me my daughter was sold?"

"Yes, John sold Jade to another man and I wasn't there, I don't know who it was but they took her away" There was a moment of silence as everyone processed the news and all of a sudden Mr. West pushed Bryan over the desk.

"You fucking son of a bitch! You were supposed to protect her" He screamed madly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there when it happened" Bryan explained and then the cops pulled Mr. West back. "I'm sorry, I'm doing what I can to find her but this was a possibility, I never thought it was a good idea to bring a girl in"

"Yes and you were right, Bryan, it was my mistake" The captain said and Mr. West stared at him full of rage.

"So you're saying Jade was sold for real this time? She is not working anymore?" Beck asked nervously and Bryan sighed as he shook his head.

"No, she is not…this wasn't part of the plan. Jade is actually kidnapped now" Bryan responded and Beck felt his whole world crashing down.

"Oh god" Tori said mortified and covered her mouth while the rest of the gang looked at each other worriedly.

"You need to get her out of there" Beck said trying to control the shaking of his voice.

"I'm trying but I don't know where she is and the man who bought her is not an official member of this damn mafia yet so we can't track him down, we know nothing" Bryan said and Beck moved his hand across his face to focus and assimilate the news. "I was going to get her out yesterday but that bastard decided to buy her the previous night and I have no idea where he took her but she is no longer working on a case, she is part of the case…she was sold, that makes her a victim and wherever she is, she has no backup…she's alone and for her own good I hope she doesn't say she was working with us because that would only get her killed"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

The two men left Jade in one of the rooms of Alan's mansion and she started panicking because she didn't know what to do; she wanted to tell him she was an implant from the police but she knew that wouldn't be a wise move because he would probably just kill her so she was desperate. All of a sudden the door of the room opened and Alan walked inside with a vicious smirk on his face.

"Hello, do you like your new room?" He asked as he walked towards her and she stepped back nervously. "Oh come on, it's not that bad…You'll be much better here than if you were in the brothel, more privacy and more exclusivity" He commented and smiled but she just stared at him coldly.

"Please let me go, please! I don't want to be here, please" Jade begged.

"You'll love it, sweetie, this is your new home" Alan responded. "You may even love me someday, I rescued you from that life" He commented and chuckled.

"You're keeping me here prisoner, I don't see the difference" Jade commented upset.

"There are plenty of differences, first of all you'll have your own room…or you'll sleep with me in the main room so you don't have to share with other nineteen girls" Alan started. "You're free to go anywhere in the house, Jade, except the exits, of course" He added and chuckled a little. "And most importantly, you won't have more clients from now on, it'll be just me"

"I don't want to be with you either, I don't want to be with anyone…please" Jade said sincerely with tears streaming down her face and he sighed.

"You need to start realizing what I'm doing for you, I'm sure all the girls at the club would die to take your place" He said coldly and she stared at him nervously. "I chose you because you're gorgeous and because you haven't been with many men…You're relatively new" He said and she shook her head angrily because he literally saw her as an object. "And I would much rather have a girl of my choice whenever I wish to have her than to be with a fucking gold digger, all the women who come to me want this…they want to please me but that's because they want my money, they're the real whores" He commented and she looked down. "You're not, I know you weren't there because you wanted to and you're here because I rescued you"

"Thank you but I don't want to be here either" Jade insisted but he ignored her.

"I'm not a monster, Jade and now I expect you to be nice and enjoy your new life. You're like my girlfriend now, okay? I'll take you to dinners with my colleagues, you'll go shopping…but always with your new body guards, we'll spend some time watching movies or playing games, you'll be able to swim in the pool and play tennis and eat delicious food, you'll be treated well by my house service BUT in return you'll be there for me whenever I wish, if I have an appointment and I want you to come, you'll come and you'll behave like the classiest and nicest woman there is, if I want to talk to you, you'll listen and if I want you to come to my room you'll be there, any request I make has to be fulfilled…anything at all, understood?" He asked as she stared at him completely terrified.

"Yes…" Jade said scared.

"Oh don't look at me like that, this is much better than your life at the club…You have to admit it" Alan commented and she took a breath.

"I'm sure many women would love to take my place without needing to be kidnapped" Jade commented.

"True but my problem with those whores is that they try to make me think they're not interested in my money, you know? They play the decent woman role and make things hard for me" Alan explained. "In your case, you don't have an option…If I call you at 3AM and ask you to come to the pool naked and dance for me in the freezing weather, you'll do it. If I ask you to role play, you'll do it. If I ask you to learn pole dance, you'll do it. If I ask you to wear a dress I like or try something new in bed, you'll do it and like that, many examples, baby…That's why I prefer you over them. You'll be the perfect woman" He finished and she exhaled trying to control her fear. "Oh but don't worry, it's going to be great! You'll really like it here so be happy, will you?"

"Okay" Jade said nervously and he nodded smiling.

"Fantastic! Listen, I'm really nice so I'm going to let you get accustomed to the house and the staff, I'll be out of the city for a few days but don't try escape, you'll never be alone and I don't want to be mad at you when I get back, okay?" Alan said and she nodded so he winked at her and left the room. Jade took a breath trying to remain calm but she couldn't do it so she broke out crying scared to death; it was true that she wouldn't be in really bad conditions but she would still be a slave in the hands of that man so she was terrified.

Bryan and the police decided to finally intervene in John's business and they broke into the place, they arrested him along with many of his colleagues, including Frederic and rescued many girls. The count went over a hundred including all the clubs those people managed.

"Alright John, I need you to tell me everything about your new colleague" Bryan said as he sat down in front of John and he stared back at him angrily.

"You fucking piece of shit, I shouldn't have trusted you" He responded.

"Yeah, well…karma is a bitch but come on, tell me where to find him" Bryan insisted. "He has Jade West and guess what? She was an implant too so this puts you in an even worse situation"

"I won't tell you anything" John affirmed. "That stupid whore can go to hell too, my friend will take good care of her"

"John, you know how things are in prison…You won't have money or powerful friends to help you because they're all here too" Bryan responded. "Only that man you sold her to but if you help us find her, we'll make a deal"

"I won't help you find her and if I were you, Bryan, I'd be careful when I drive home at night…sometimes the brake stops working and horrible accidents can happen" John said coldly. "Karma is a bitch" He added smirking and Bryan chuckled.

"Okay then, let's see how well you do in prison…I'll personally make sure you get the treatment you deserve and then we'll meet again"

"It's been over a week since she was sold and we have nothing, what the fuck are we gonna do?" Mr. West asked anxiously as he walked around his living room.

"I don't know, John refuses to talk and we don't even have a starting point to look for her but I do know she was taken in a helicopter so she could be in L.A. or any state in the country" Bryan informed and Beck took a breath in frustration.

"You must find her, we don't know what that man might be doing to her" Tori commented.

"Oh we do know, Tori, we know exactly what he wanted her for…He bought at her in a brothel" Beck responded angrily and Mr. West covered his face in impotence.

"My poor girl, she just wanted to help those girls and now she's one of them" Mr. West said mortified.

"We'll keep looking until we find her, I promise" The captain affirmed but they knew that no matter what happened, she had probably been suffering all that time and that killed them inside.

One day Jade was walking around the mansion and getting to meet the staff, she'd tried to befriend some of them and asked for help but they ignored her begs so she gave up after a while. The house was huge and it was really pretty, it was in New York City so it had a fantastic view, a huge garden, tennis area, a big swimming pool and many other things but it was still a prison for her.

It was almost nighttime and Jade was just standing in her balcony looking at the city and trying to be calm because she was exhausted of thinking of escape plans. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she immediately panicked, especially after hearing Alan's voice. "Hey baby, enjoying the view?" He asked as he put his arm around her waist and she took a small breath.

"Yes…" She said emotionlessly.

"I have news for you" Alan said and she turned to him. "Your name from now on will be Elise Andersen, you're twenty two and you come from New Jersey, okay?" He informed and she stared at him coldly.

"Okay" Jade simply responded.

"I hope you like your new name, I've always loved it" Alan said as he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "I liked Jade too but you'll need a new name for our trips and appointments, darling"

"Will you keep me here forever?" Jade asked and he sighed.

"You don't need to worry about that, I won't replace you and if I ever want to bring another girl to the house, you'll still be my favorite…we could even get married just to make you feel better" Alan said and a tear streamed down Jade's face because that was obviously a yes and she didn't want to be there. "You're perfect, Jade, you're exactly the type of woman I've always wanted by my side, absolutely beautiful…Won't it be nice to be Elise Abernathy aka my wife and mother of my children?"

"No, I don't want children now" Jade responded.

"No…that's a really ugly word, 'no', I think you need to start erasing that from your vocabulary" Alan commented. "You can't say no to me, Jade, my wishes are your orders so don't ever say no to me again" He said on her ear and she felt her blood going cold as she felt his breath on her skin. "Understood?" Alan asked but she couldn't even manage to speak, she was terrified. "I asked you a question, understood?"

"Yes" Jade said coldly.

"No, not like that…You also need to start acting nicer, say 'yes, my love', 'yes sir' or even 'yes, Alan' but I won't tolerate your rudeness" He responded seriously and she took a breath. "Try again"

"Yes, my love, I understand" Jade said nervously and he hugged her from behind again.

"That's much better…" Alan commented and smelled her head. "Mmmm….I think you've had enough time by yourself, let's go to our room, shall we?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alan made Jade walk to his room, which was enormous and she was too terrified to even speak. He locked the door and she simply stood in the middle of the room trembling scared. "Take your clothes off" Alan whispered on her ear and she looked down scared. "Now!" He said coldly and Jade started unbuttoning her shirt while shaking uncontrollably as a few tears streamed down her face.

Once she was in her underwear, Alan smiled at her and started kissing her while she continued crying quietly but as soon as he put his hand on her leg she panicked and pushed him back. "Please, please don't do it, please!" She begged terrified and he stared at her confused and angrily.

"What did I just say about the word no?" He questioned.

"I'm scared, please…I'm not ready, don't make me do it" Jade insisted desperately and he shook his head clearly upset.

"You're here to please me in every way, Jade, I own you" Alan informed and grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks a little. "So now you're going to do it" He said and threw her onto the bed violently.

"NOOO!" Jade screamed as Alan got on top of her and then she felt his hand across her face as he slapped her so covered her cheek and continued crying.

"You. Never. Say. NO!" He screamed madly and slapped after every word so her lip started bleeding.

"Help me, please…HELP!" Jade screamed desperately as she tried to drag herself away from him but he simply tied her to the bed and got on top of her again.

"You must learn to respect me and do as I say, I wanted this to be nice but you refuse to cooperate" Alan commented angrily and continued kissing her chest as she cried her eyes out.

Jade kept trying to escape and begged him to let her go but in the end nothing worked and he raped her nonstop until he was satisfied. When he was done he simply laid down next to her and fell asleep. By that point Jade had several bruises on her face and body but she couldn't even cry anymore; she was dry and all she wanted was to go close her eyes and die because she knew that from that point on, her life would be hell.

Next morning Jade woke up and saw Alan fixing his necktie in front of the mirror, she wasn't tied anymore so she sat on the bed and he saw her in the reflection. "Good morning, Elise" He said nicely and she stared at him full of anger so he chuckled. "I see you're upset, I don't get why though…"

"You raped me" Jade responded coldly.

"I told you how things would work the day you arrived and you didn't cooperate, now you know what happens when you disobey…last night could have been better" Alan commented. "But don't worry, I'm not mad at you and I know you'll do much better next time" He said and she looked down smiling surprised and mortified, she couldn't believe how cynical he was. "Anyway, today you're going to go buy your new wardrobe but I must approve of everything so you'll send me pictures of every single thing you want to buy"

"You'll give me a phone?" Jade asked surprised and he laughed.

"Of course not, darling, you don't need a phone…One of your guards is going to do it for you" Alan said and smiled at her so she tried to smile back awkwardly, she knew it'd be better for her to be nice to him and she was hoping to get help once she went out. "I'll meet you tonight for dinner and I want you to wear the blue dress I left in your room"

"Okay" Jade simply said and sighed.

"Oh and just another thing, I know you're not dumb enough to try to escape but I'll warn you anyway" Alan commented. "If you try to ask for help, if you try to run away, if you try to leave a note or if you try anything at all, you'll be punished once we get you back here and believe me, you won't succeed at trying to run away from my people so you'll be here and you won't like the punishment. In the worst of scenarios and if your guards consider it necessary, they're allowed to shoot and kill you so your freedom wouldn't last" He affirmed and she stared at him terrified. "I'm sure you won't try because you're smarter than that but I needed to tell you"

"Yes" Jade said emotionlessly.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"Yes, Alan" She responded and he smiled.

"Good, now leave…You got a busy day ahead"

Two months went by and Jade continued living with Alan but as the days passed, it became easier and easier to deal with him. She realized that as long as she behaved nicely he treated her like a princess but it still felt like a prison, she couldn't be free. Alan told her what she could and she couldn't wear, what she could and couldn't say, what she could and couldn't do and Jade hated it, she hated to be given orders but she much preferred to obey than to have him beat her up again.

Alan ordered Jade to sleep with him sometimes but it wasn't as often as she had thought, which was good. Most of the time he just liked showing her off in meetings, playing sports with her, chatting about himself as she listened and basically treating her as if she were his actual girlfriend. Jade hated to be there but after a while she got used to it, she still wished to escape every day but being in that house didn't seem as terrifying as before and she was glad to feel that way because she didn't know if she would ever be free again, it'd been too long and no one had found her so she lost hope.

"It's been five months, FIVE MONTHS and nothing! You are all a bunch of idiots" Mr. West said madly. "My child is somewhere in the hands of a criminal and you're here doing nothing"

"We've done everything we can, it's not easy to find Jade…That man must be really careful and John still won't talk" Bryan responded.

"You're not doing a good job, we need to find Jade!" Beck exclaimed angrily as well.

"We don't even know if we can still find her" The captain commented and they all turned to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mr. West asked and the man sighed.

"That maybe that man learnt about the operation and got rid of her, maybe she is not even in the country or maybe she is dead" The captain responded and they looked at each other worriedly.

"No, Jade is not dead…my daughter can't be dead" Mr. West affirmed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. West but we can't keep Jade as our number one priority…The investigation will remain open but we can't look for her forever, our resources are limited" The captain said and Bryan looked down mortified.

"You got her INTO THIS! IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" Mr. West screamed madly and punched the desk.

"I'm sorry" The captain simply said and Jade's father and friends shook their heads at him. "Please leave my office"

"What are we gonna do now?" Tori asked once they were back in Mr. West's house.

"I don't know but I'm not going to sit here and forget I have a child who is suffering in the hands of a monster" Jade's father answered. "I must find that man, I just need his name"

"Do you think that what he said is true? That Jade might be dead?" Andre asked.

"No! Jade is alive, she has to be alive but she is not well and we need to rescue her" Beck responded.

"It's been so long, poor Jade…she must feel hopeless" Cat added and they sighed sadly because she was right.

"She'll come back, Cat, she'll come back and she'll be fine"

One day Jade was in the pool reading a magazine and drinking a cocktail when she suddenly got distracted by a girl screaming her lungs out. Jade turned to the main entrance and saw the girl, who looked fifteen at most, trying to run but all the guards were surrounding her so she had no escape; they grabbed her in their arms and took her into the mansion as she cried desperately.

Alan started walking towards the pool and Jade looked up at him confused. "Who is she?" She asked as he squatted down to be closer to her face.

"That's Rachel, she's going to be living with us…" Alan informed and tapped her nose with his finger.

"Why?" Jade questioned. "Isn't she too young?"

"You don't need to be concerned, Elise, you're still my favorite but I need a change sometimes and that's why Rachel's here, she's going to help you" Alan commented and smiled at her as she stared at him emotionlessly, she was mortified for the girl. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here because I was actually thinking of enjoying a dance…so get out of the pool and please me, Elise" He ordered and Jade looked down for a second but then got out of the pool and he sat down on one of the chairs.

Jade had to dance for him and then he forced her to have sex with him again so she simply pretended she wasn't there; staying away in her mind is what helped her to cope with the new life she had because even though she had everything, she was still a slave. That night Jade went to Rachel's room and saw her crying in one of the corners as she hugged her legs so she walked up to her. "Hey…" Jade said nicely and sat down next to the girl, who stared at her scared. "I'm not gonna hurt you, my name is Jade or Elise now, what's yours?"

"R..Rosie" The girl said between sobs. "But he said I'm Rachel now"

"Yeah, I know" Jade responded and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry this happened to you too"

"You're kidnapped too?" Rosie questioned.

"Yes" Jade said and smiled sadly.

"How long have you been here?" The blonde girl asked.

"Almost six months" Jade responded and Rosie started crying again.

"I don't want to be here, I wanna go home!" She exclaimed.

"How old are you?" Jade asked.

"Fourteen…I'll be fifteen in a month" Rosie responded and Jade closed her eyes in frustration, she was too young.

"How did you end up here? You don't look like you come from the place I come from" Jade commented

"My boyfriend, he…he took me to this ugly house full of girls yesterday and sold me" Rosie started. "Then this man came today and saw me and told the people at the house that he wanted me…and he bought me"

"Listen Rosie, what I'll say is going to sound really bad and scary and I know you don't want to do it but do what he says, cooperate…it'll be a lot less painful for you if you do" Jade affirmed and the girl stared at her terrified. "I tried to fight him and it didn't get me anywhere"

"But I saw you when I arrived, you were in the pool…You're free" Rosie commented.

"In the house yes but I'm really not, he will let you go around and give you presents and you'll be fine as long as you do what he says…it's horrible, it'll hurt and you'll want to scream and cry but it'll only make it worse" Jade responded and took a breath. "That's my best advice, Rosie, it's the only thing we can do…at least until we can escape"

"Will we ever escape?" Rosie asked and even though Jade knew the possibilities were limited due to the fact the guards were very careful, she didn't want to make her feel worse.

"Yes, someday we'll be free again"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade decided to sleep with Rosie that night to make her feel better, she could understand how scared she was because she'd also felt that way on her first days and she wanted to help her. Both girls got in bed and Jade turned the lights off but then the door suddenly opened and Alan walked inside so Jade felt Rosie's body tensing in fear.

"Well, well…Rachel, it's time to come and play with daddy" He said as he stepped into the room and Jade saw Rosie's terrified expression as the tears streamed down her face to the pillow. Jade felt terrible for her and she didn't want her to suffer so she decided to help, she had already been through that so she felt the moral responsibility to delay Rosie's pain as much as possible.

"Hey babe" Jade said as she stood up and he stared at her confused, he turned on the lights and saw Jade standing there while Rosie watched them from the bed.

"Elise, what are you doing here?" Alan asked.

"I was just helping Rachel to settle in her new room, she needs some time to get used to our home" She responded and smiled.

"She will but I was planning something special for the night, Rachel…come on, follow me to my room" He ordered as he walked towards the bed but Jade grabbed his arm and put her other hand on his chest.

"Come on, let the kid sleep…You can play with me, this morning wasn't enough…Mama wants more" Jade commented seductively as she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

"You want more? Really?" Alan asked and she bit her lip. "You've already had your dose, baby, don't be selfish"

"I'm sure Rachel won't mind" Jade responded and gave him a kiss. "Show me the surprise you had for her, I might get jealous if you start ignoring me now" she whispered on his ear as she made him touch her body and he exhaled in pleasure. "You said I would still be your favorite, show me!" she said and smirked at him so he smiled back at her.

"You're my favorite, Elise, you know that…but now it's not just the two of us, we have a new member in this family…I like big families" He said and pushed her back a bit but she kept grabbing his shoulders to stop him from walking away.

"You won't leave me feeling like this, will you? It's not fair" Jade said upset and sighed. "Please, master" she said seductively and he raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"Master?" He asked and she bit her lip as she smiled and nodded.

"You like roleplaying and nicknames, don't you?" She asked. "I like master because I'm all yours, come on…take me, master" Jade insisted and tried her hardest to sound excited, she was disgusted but she really wanted him to leave Rosie alone for the night at least.

"You're quite convincing, Elise" Alan said and chuckled. "You're suddenly so…seductive, is it because of Rachel? Are you jealous?" He asked and she looked to the side for a few seconds.

"You promised you wouldn't change me and now you refuse to take me with you…don't you like me anymore?" Jade asked worriedly and he chuckled satisfied, he loved to feel desired by her; it was just another way to control her.

"God, bringing Rachel really has been the best decision of my life…look at you, Elise, this is exactly the incentive you needed to be perfect" Alan commented and Jade just wanted to yell at him how disgusting he was to her but she had to pretend so she looked down smiling awkwardly. "Remember when I said you would grow to love me? Here it is, you see your master isn't so bad, is he?" He asked as he squeezed her butt and she smiled.

"No, not at all…I've had the best time of my life" Jade said and kissed him. Rosie was just in the bed watching them nervously and hoping he would actually take Jade with him instead of her.

"You know what? I want to make it official, baby, you'll always be my favorite…let's get married" He said and Jade felt her blood going cold but then she remembered it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway because she was his slave already so she smiled happily.

"Yes, yes I like that, let's do it" Jade responded and jumped on him, she surrounded his body with her legs and he held her close to him as they kissed. "Now let's celebrate, I want a taste of our honeymoon" she said on his ear and he smiled as he walked out of the door holding her. Jade smiled at Rosie on her way out and she immediately closed the door behind them.

Alan took Jade to his bathroom and she saw he'd prepared his huge bath with petals, bubbles, candles and wine, she simply sighed and prepared herself for another rape but this time she needed to do a much better job because he had to believe she wanted it too. "I see you prepared something special…" She commented as he put her on the floor and he nodded.

"I wanted to make Rachel feel better, I know she's scared but somebody wants more so I'm gonna give it to her, you're stealing the experience from her but I don't mind" Alan said as he kissed her neck from behind and stroked her belly. "Let's make a baby…" He said and Jade looked down worriedly. "I'm not going to wear condoms anymore, it's about time to get you pregnant"

"You think? Or are you just trying to get me fat to replace me with others?" Jade asked as she turned around to face him and he laughed.

"No, baby, don't worry about that…You'll always be the main because you're the first and you'll be my wife, the mother of my children, you deserve it" Alan affirmed. "I want kids and they'll be gorgeous just like you, Rachel and the other girls will just help you out"

"Are you sure? What if you bring a really pretty girl and you like her better than me?" She asked sadly and he shook his head.

"Stop, you don't need to feel insecure…I won't leave you, ever!" He affirmed. "And once you have my babies, our relationship will be even stronger but then, I'll feel bad about making you do things, the mother of my kids will be respected"

"So you'll have me as a nanny?" Jade asked annoyed and he shook his head. She didn't mind the idea of not having to sleep with him but she didn't want a baby so she was looking for excuses to be against it.

"You'll be satisfied, sweetheart, no need to worry about that…but you won't have to do some sacrifices you have to do now, dancing for me outside while it's freezing, for example" He responded and she looked to the side thinking about it. She didn't want him to impregnate her but she didn't know if she would ever escape so being his favorite and the least affected one didn't seem as bad anymore.

"Oh, I'd like that" She said and he nodded.

"And you'll also be more protected, you'll have more authority over the other girls…You'll be the second most important person in the family after me, won't you like that?" He asked and she nodded. "Let's get to it then" Alan said and started taking her clothes off, Jade had to put up her best act and they had sex in the bath. By the time they finished, she was laying down on top of him and her head rested on his neck as he caught his breath.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" Jade asked pretending to be concerned and she wanted to know if she'd done a good job at pretending, she didn't want him to realize she was faking it all.

"No, it's not that…it's just I'd never seen you like this, Elise, I'm gonna bring more girls if it'll mean improvements for you" He said chuckling and she rolled her eyes because he couldn't see her face. "You are perfect"

"Thanks, my love" She said sweetly and he kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I've been thinking about our future and I believe it'd be better for us to move away, it's too risky having you all together in New York, many people know you and if someone recognizes you we'll be in trouble" He commented and Jade looked to the side concernedly because if they moved away, her chances of being free again would be reduced to zero.

"Go away? Where?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know, somewhere in Europe…I'll have my lawyer buy us a nice mansion there and you and Rachel will be on your way soon" He informed.

"But I like this house" Jade commented.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it and you'll still visit...But I'm moving my biggest business to Switzerland and I don't really need to be here all the time, just once every couple of months" He explained. "So it's done, get ready and get Rachel ready because we'll move away soon"

Next morning Jade decided to take Rosie around the house to show her that life wouldn't be that bad, she wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible because she knew the possibilities of escaping were very limited. "Hey, how are you?" Jade asked as she walked into Rosie's room and saw her staring at the skyscrapers from her balcony. "Enjoying the view?"

"Thanks for what you did last night" Rosie said sincerely and Jade sighed.

"You're welcome, Rachel" She responded.

"My name is Rosie" Rosie clarified.

"I know but you need to get used to Rachel, it's how it works" Jade commented and Rosie's eyes filled with tears again. "Listen, I won't be able to protect you forever…You have to be strong"

"I don't want to be strong, I want to leave" The blonde girl said and broke out crying so Jade looked down sadly.

"The first times will be bad but I promise it gets better" Jade said nicely. "And life isn't so bad here, you'll like it"

"No, I won't" Rosie affirmed.

"Tell me, Rachel, how did you meet your boyfriend? How old is he? I ask because I can't imagine a fourteen year old selling his girlfriend" Jade commented changing subject.

"Oh no, he…he is older than me, he is twenty" Rosie informed and looked down. "I met him at a party and he started talking to me, I was surprised because I'm nothing special and he…he seemed a dream so I said yes when he asked me to be his girlfriend and run away with him" She said ashamedly and shook her head. "I'm an idiot"

"Yes, you are…it was a mistake" Jade responded sincerely.

"And you? How did you get here?" Rosie asked and Jade sighed.

"I was sold into prostitution and then Alan bought me" she simply said.

"That sucks, I'm sorry" Rosie said. "Do you have a plan to escape?"

"No, it's not gonna be easy…and I have to be honest with you, it might not happen" Jade commented and Rosie stared at her scared.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, I didn't want you to be scared but I can't lie to you" Jade said. "We are leaving the country, I'll marry Alan and more girls like you and me will come, it's how things are and you need to accept it"

"How can you say that to me?" Rosie asked shocked with tears in her eyes and Jade looked down, she felt horrible and ashamed to be saying all that but she couldn't give her fake hopes, she truly felt they wouldn't be able to escape.

"I'm sorry, I really am and I swear to god I'd do anything to leave this place but doing so would mean dying, Rachel, he is powerful" Jade informed. "But don't worry, it'll be okay…we'll be fine as long as we stay strong"

"I can't" Rosie said as she cried nonstop.

"Why don't we go around the house? You'll like it, I'm sure…come on and then we can have breakfast, the cook always indulges me" Jade commented trying to make Rosie feel better and she simply followed her out of the room.

Jade and Rosie played tennis, swam, had breakfast and walked around the mansion together. Jade really wanted Rosie to feel less miserable because she knew Alan would rape her that day and her life would become hell. In the afternoon both girls went to the living room to watch a movie but before they could even pick one, Alan walked into the room as well.

"Hello Elise" He said and gave Jade a kiss. "Hello Rachel, it's finally time to become part of our family…officially" Alan said and Jade looked down mortified as Rose panicked. "Let's go…" He ordered and grabbed her hand to make her walk with him.

"Alan wait, it's too soon" Jade said. "Give her more time, please"

"Stay out of this" He ordered coldly. "She will do it today"

"Jade, Jade help me! No, please don't hurt me…JADE!" Rosie screamed desperately as Alan almost dragged her away and Jade watched them sadly. She locked herself up in her room and played music but she could still hear Rosie's screams and cries as Alan raped her so she remembered her first day as well, it had been the worst of her life.

Jade hated to feel so powerless and to act like Alan wanted her to but she'd learnt the bad way that he was much nicer if she did and unfortunately, after all that time there she knew the possibilities of escaping were almost nonexistent because the guards were always watching her and the police had clearly been unsuccessful, if they hadn't been able to find her after six months, it was obvious they wouldn't ever do it.

Jade's only possible alternatives were dying or playing his game so she was forced to cooperate and live the best way she could. In the end he wasn't so bad and in their nice moments, when he didn't force her to sleep with him she didn't feel complete and utter rejection towards him, it was a weird feeling, she couldn't understand it but it gave her comfort.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **There's more to come ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I know you are cheating on me!" Cat said as she and Beck acted a scene on stage.

"I am not" Beck responded emotionlessly.

"Then explain why you're getting home so late" She said in a serious voice and he sighed.

"I just...I've been busy" He simply said.

"Do you love me?" Cat asked and he nodded but it was obvious he didn't want to be there.

"Yeah, now let's go have dinner..." Beck simply said to get the scene over with.

"You can do better than that, Beck..." Sikowitz commented.

"I'm tired" He responded and Sikowitz nodded.

"Alright everyone, see you tomorrow" Sikowitz said because the class was over and everyone started leaving the classroom. "Guys, wait…" he said to the gang and they turned to him. "No news?" He asked and they shook their heads.

"Nothing" Tori responded and he looked down.

"That's unfortunate" Sikowitz said sincerely and there was silence for several seconds.

"She is dead, isn't she?" Cat asked with a few tears streaming down her face so Robbie hugged her.

"No, she is not" Beck responded.

"Beck, it's been months…" Andre said sadly. "Her father hired a detective and he hasn't found her either"

"That doesn't mean she is dead" Beck said slightly angry.

"I don't know, Beck, he has a point…" Tori commented.

"No!" He insisted. "She is alive, I know she is"

"Listen, Jade's disappearance was tragic…but it's time to move on" Sikowitz commented sadly. "Especially you, Beck, your grades have plummeted…And you've lost weight, this isn't healthy"

"He is right" Andre added and Beck stared at them coldly.

"I'm fine…she is the one who is not well" He responded and they looked at each other. "My girlfriend is in the hands of some bastard who is probably abusing her, she must be locked up somewhere suffering and you're asking me to just accept it and move on? No, I won't!" Beck exclaimed madly.

"She is probably dead at this point, Beck, she is not suffering anymore and you're destroying yourself for nothing" Tori commented but he kept shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I really am but there's nothing we can do…"

Several weeks went by and Rosie slowly started getting used to her new life as one of Alan's slaves, she'd been feeling miserable but he had only raped her twice in those weeks because he still spent most of his time with Jade; he was really trying to get her pregnant and she was really hoping he'd fail but she was terrified because there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"How are my girls?" Alan asked as he joined Jade and Rosie for breakfast in the garden and they fake smiled at him.

"Hey" Jade said.

"Hi Alan…" Rosie said.

"I got good news, especially for you, Elise" Alan said as he sat down and the maid served him breakfast. "Our wedding is tomorrow and the day after tomorrow we're all taking off to London" He informed and their eyes wide opened.

"Isn't that sudden? We can wait" Jade said.

"I agree" Rosie added.

"No, it's perfect…But you need to go pick your dress, Elise, you don't have to consult me on that because I want it to be a surprise" Alan said and she fake smiled at him. "Go on, go get it now while Rachel keeps me in company…You and I will have plenty of time in our honeymoon" He commented and she sighed, Rosie simply looked down mortified and Jade nodded.

"Alright, see you both later…" Alan forced Rosie to dance and then raped her while Jade went shopping with her bodyguards. She couldn't believe she was actually getting a wedding gown and that she would wear it to marry her kidnapper, it seemed a bad joke but it was happening; that was her reality.

Beck and the rest of the gang had flown to New York City to see a play on Broadway along with Sikowitz, he'd felt it was a good way to distract the gang from the whole Jade situation and they were excited to go too. "Alright guys, we are in the big apple! Aren't you excited?" Sikowitz questioned as they walked through the streets.

"Yes" Cat said happily and the rest of them nodded, Beck was trying to enjoy his time there but he still couldn't feel happy.

"Come on, Beck, smile…Enjoy it" Tori said nicely and he sighed but then smiled a little so she smiled back. "We are gonna have so much fun!" She exclaimed excitedly and they continued walking behind their friends and Sikowitz.

"Let's have dinner, we have time before the play starts" Sikowitz said and they got a table in a nice restaurant.

Jade had been walking around and going to different stores looking for a nice wedding dress but she hadn't found one she liked and she also was making time outside because she didn't want to go back to the house. Jade turned to the side and her eyes wide opened when she saw Beck and Cat right across the street, then she saw Tori, Andre, Robbie and Sikowitz were there as well so she smiled surprised and hopeful.

"Mr. Benathy wants to know if you'll take long" One of her bodyguards said distracting her from her surprise.

"Uh? Umm…I don't know" Jade said emotionlessly.

"What's the matter? What are you looking at?" The other guard questioned coldly and she quickly turned to him so she saw he had his hand on his gun. "Do you know those people?" He asked referring to the gang because they were the only visible people in the window.

"No, no of course not…I was just looking at the restaurant because I'm hungry" Jade said and smiled at them nervously so he stared at her suspiciously and then back at the restaurant. "Could we go in there for dinner? It's my favorite restaurant, Alan won't mind"

"I don't think so" The man responded.

"Please, I'm craving their desserts…At least let me get a cake" Jade insisted, she really wanted to be seen by her friends just so they would follow her to the house and save her from the terrible fate that awaited her. "What's your problem? I am going to marry your boss tomorrow, I don't even have to ask for your permission, I'm going in and you're gonna keep your stupid guns inside your pants if you don't want me to tell Alan things you don't want him to think" She commented arrogantly and the men looked at each other. "I'm sure he won't be pleased to know you tried to touch his future wife" she said and one of them exhaled annoyed so she simply smirked and turned around.

Jade walked across the street expecting Beck to see her because his seat was opposite the window so she was basically in front of him but he was looking down at the menu. "Come on, come on…look up, look up" she whispered to herself as she got closer and closer to the restaurant but he wasn't doing it.

"Wait" One of her guards said as he grabbed her arm and she turned to him annoyed.

"What?" She asked.

"You're going to get your gown and I'll get your cake, how about that?" The guard suggested.

"How about I do both things and you just do your job?" She asked coldly and he chuckled.

"Don't get confused, sweetheart, marrying the boss doesn't make you our boss, you're still nothing but a fucking sex toy" The man whispered on her face and she glared at him angrily. "You don't want us to tell your future husband that you tried to escape, do you? We could shoot those people eating dinner right now and say we had to do it because you asked for help, I can assure you Mr. Benathy won't be happy and maybe you'll end up going back to the brothel where you belong" He threatened and she stared at him nervously.

"Do you like our idea now?" the other man asked and she took a breath, she just wanted to get her friends' attention but she knew they weren't kidding so she had to give in. Jade didn't want them to hurt her or her friends.

"Fine" She said angrily as she pulled her arm away and they nodded.

"Good, go on…You need to get everything for your wedding" The other man said and she had to walk with him, she passed right by the window but nobody was looking at it in that moment so they didn't see her and she simply looked down because she knew her only chance of escaping had gone away.

Jade bought a really pretty dress and next day a hairdresser went to the mansion to make her look great, he did her hair and makeup and when Jade was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning but she couldn't feel happy, she'd imagined she would dress like that someday but because she would marry Beck, not the man who had taken her freedom away. In that moment Alan wasn't hurting her but she felt rejection for him, it was a feeling that came and left periodically but she wished to make it go away, she wanted to be happy but she couldn't.

"You look beautiful, what a lucky groom" The hairdresser said and she looked down.

"Thanks…" Jade said emotionlessly. Alan invited some of his friends and colleagues to the wedding, which took place in his garden and they indeed got married but it wasn't really legal since Jade went by the name Elise Andersen. However, that didn't make much of a difference because married or not, she was doomed to be with him.

That night Jade had to sleep with Alan again and next morning the three of them got on an airplane to fly away. Alan booked the three tickets in first class so they would be comfortable but the girls only felt like crying as the plane took off. That was it, that was the end of their lives and the beginning of the lie they would live until the day they died.

"It's been ten months, almost a whole year since she disappeared and we still know nothing" Beck said upset as he walked around Mr. West's living room.

"I know, I know" He responded just as upset and covered his face. "I don't know what to do anymore, the detective I hired hasn't found her…it's like she disappeared"

"She must be somewhere" Beck said and the gang looked at each other.

"Beck…" Tori said.

"No, don't say it" He responded angrily.

"It's time for you to have resignation, we lost her…You need to face it" Andre commented sadly.

"My daughter isn't dead, I won't believe it unless they show me her corpse" Mr. West said coldly.

"I know it hurts, Mr. West but it's been too long, if she were alive we'd know it by now" Robbie responded and Beck looked down, he knew they were right but he couldn't bring himself to accept her death.

"I don't care what you say, I don't care how much time passes...I will never give up on my child"

Jade and Rosie got accustomed to their new house in London quickly and the months they'd spent there had been okay; things weren't very different from their lives in New York, they were able to go out and get to know the city but they had two body guards each at all times. Alan had to work but he spent a lot of time with them as well. At that point in their relationship, it really felt like a marriage for Jade because she never complained so he always treated her nicely; they slept together most of the time, took walks together, had meals together and did everything a normal marriage does. Jade didn't even feel like herself anymore, she felt she was watching a movie of the life of a completely different person, the life of Elise Benathy.

Rosie was almost four years younger than Jade and young enough to be Alan's daughter so sometimes it felt like that, the three of them would watch movies together and Jade felt they were some kind of family, she was the mother figure, Alan was the father and Rosie was the daughter in a way but when Alan forced Rosie to be with him, the sick and sad reality hit Jade again.

"What's wrong with me?" Jade asked herself as she stared at the view from her window while Alan and Rosie had sex in his room. "This is not me, I can't be happy living like this…" she said and shook her head; she had a lot of conflicting feelings because she hated to be captive and she hated Alan, he was a monster and she knew it but for some reason she sometimes felt okay being with him, which disconcerted her.

"I love Beck, not Alan…he is a rapist and he is a monster, yes Jade…You need to keep it in mind, he is not good and you're not here because you want to" She told herself and took a breath as she nodded. "Your name is Jade West, not Elise Benathy and you're kidnapped, you hate Alan…" Jade affirmed. "But should you?" she randomly asked herself and thought about it.

"I'm never going to escape so what's the point of hating him? He is not mean to me anymore…" Jade said and took a breath but then shook her head and cringed mortified. "No, god! This is fucking ridiculous, are you listening to yourself?" She asked angrily and pulled her hair back. "I don't know, I don't know what I should feel, I don't know what I feel…I just want to go to Hollywood Arts, I want to act and I sing, I want to be home, I want to be with my friends" Jade said as some tears streamed down her face. "I want to be Jade West, I want my life back…" she finished with more tears running down her cheeks and looked down but then she felt a little dizzy so she held her head and sat down on her sofa until it passed. "I'll be fine, everything is gonna be just fine…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love seeing your thoughts and guesses on what's coming ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

More weeks passed and things remained the same, Alan would make some quick trips once a week and then come back to be with the girls. Rosie had gotten used to her new life as well and just like Jade saw her as a little sister or daughter figure, she saw Jade as a mother or older sister kind of figure. They became really close to each other and Alan was happy about it, he liked seeing them bond as a family but sometimes he also enjoyed sexualizing their relationship and making them be together for his pleasure. The whole dynamic of their so called family was twisted and strange.

Jade and Rosie weren't attracted to each other sexually, Jade felt the need to protect Rosie because she reminded her of Cat but whenever Alan told them to be together they felt happy because their time in bed consisted of mutual massages and gentle strokes without sexual intentions in them. When they were together they felt safe and at peace because they didn't have to deal with Alan's aggressive sexual impulses and the humiliation he put them through.

"Hey honey" Alan said as he joined Rosie in the dining room for breakfast. "Where is Elise?"

"She is in her room, she is not feeling well" Rosie informed and continued eating.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"I don't know, she's got a headache and she threw up this morning, maybe we should call a doctor" She commented and he nodded.

"Yes, I'll go see her now…you enjoy your breakfast" Alan said nicely and she smiled. He went to Jade's room and found her in bed holding her head so he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I feel terrible, it must've been something I ate" Jade commented.

"Come on, I'll help you up…You probably need some fresh air" He said and helped her to stand up but she passed out in his arms within seconds. "Elise!"

Alan decided to call a doctor and he came to the mansion to examine Jade, who'd already woken up by smelling alcohol. He spent about thirty minutes with her and made her pee in a little container to examine it. "Alright, I have news for you" The doctor said to Jade and Alan. "I'm afraid these symptoms won't go away for a while, you have a condition"

"What do you mean a condition?" Alan asked.

"What is it? Is it serious?" Jade asked worriedly and the doctor smiled.

"Yes, it is…You're going to have a baby" He said and Jade's eyes wide opened as she felt her world crashing down, she did not want that but deep inside she already knew it.

"Oh my god, we are pregnant, Elise!" Alan said happily and hugged her but she couldn't hide her concern. "Aren't you happy?"

"No, no…it's not that, I'm just shocked" Jade lied and faked a little smile but her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Well, now you know…I would say you've been pregnant for around two months so you gotta be careful from now on, take your vitamins and eat well" The doctor said and Alan nodded.

"Thank you so much, doctor" He said and walked him to the exit so Jade started crying, she wasn't ready to become a mother.

"Oh my god, no…no…" Jade said as she cried and covered her mouth shocked, she didn't want to have a baby.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Alan asked as he walked back into the room and she wiped the tears away.

"I don't know, I'm sensitive…and I'm scared" She said sincerely. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother"

"Oh baby, of course you are ready! And don't worry, you won't handle all this by yourself…You'll have Rachel and me and other people to help you" Alan commented and smiled at her so she smiled back. "I'm so happy, we'll finally be a family" He said as he hugged her and she looked at the ceiling mortified. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to go to New York for a few days and I'm gonna bring you with me so you get distracted and maybe do some shopping for mommy clothes and baby stuff, you could do it here too but I want to take you with me, we could even arrange a dinner to let my closest friends know the news"

"Yeah, okay…" Jade said and he smiled. "Perfect, we'll leave this weekend and as for now, rest and try to feel better, don't worry about me…Rachel can do the job"

Jade and Alan arrived to New York a few days later and she indeed went shopping for maternity clothes, she hated it but she had to do it so she did. Jade was trying to be positive about her pregnancy but she just couldn't be happy, the only good thing about it was that it would save her from sleeping with Alan as much.

One afternoon Jade was having dinner in the dining room by herself when all the sudden she heard screams coming from the garden so she got confused but then she saw the guards dragging a girl into the house. She walked towards them to take a closer look and saw that the girl looked around the same age as Rosie, she had long brown wavy hair and she was crying her eyes out.

"What's happening?" Jade asked in the moment Alan was walking into the house as well.

"This is Gracie, our new girl" He informed and smiled so she stared at him coldly. "I figured it'd be better to have more girls with us, you're going to be relieved of your obligations once the pregnancy is more advanced and you'll need help with the baby as well"

"Why do you choose them young?" Jade asked confused.

"They're cute and easy to manage…besides, that puts you in a position of power, you're older, you're my wife and therefore you're responsible for them, you're like the mom of the family, Elise" He commented and she looked down. "It's your time to explain things to her, make her feel welcome and then send her to my room" He ordered and kissed her head.

"Don't you think it's too soon? Give her a day at least, please…for me" Jade demanded and he sighed. "I can do her job, I'm still pretty, aren't I?" she asked smiling and he chuckled.

"Of course you are, alright…we'll give her a day and I'll wait for you in our old room, don't be long" He said and she smiled, at least she'd managed to save the girl for the night.

Jade experienced the biggest déja vu of her life when she found herself walking into Rosie's old room to find another young girl crying inside. She walked towards her and the girl stepped back nervously. "It's fine, I won't hurt you"

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"You can call me Elise" Jade responded. "You are Gracie and you are nineteen now"

"No, my name is Anna and I'm fifteen" The girl informed.

"You're Gracie and you're nineteen, not fifteen" She informed coldly, at that point in her life Jade wasn't herself anymore, she'd decided to delay the new girl's pain but she couldn't bring herself to be as empathetic as she'd been with Rosie, she couldn't relate to the girl's feelings as closely anymore. "Listen, you belong to this family or whatever you wanna call it now, it's Alan and me and another girl called Rachel, she's your age so you'll get along just fine"

"What? What are you talking about?" Anna asked confused.

"We were all kidnapped and bought by Alan, I'm his wife now and you will be like Rachel, the three of us spend a lot of time together…We play sports, go shopping, watch movies and do many other things, you'll like it but you'll have to do what Alan says when he says it…it's all gonna be good as long as you cooperate, it's for your own good" Jade explained emotionlessly. "He will ask you to have sex with him and it'll hurt but I promise it gets better, it did for me and it did for Rachel, you just need to be willing to do it" Jade said and right after hearing herself, she felt disgusted because she couldn't believe she was actually saying that, she couldn't believe she didn't feel anything seeing that girl's pain. She had just told that young girl that her life would be over and that she was a slave now and yet, Jade couldn't bring herself to feel the pain she'd experienced back in her first day or the frustration she'd felt when Rosie had arrived; after all the time she'd been there and all the things she'd been through, she felt completely empty.

"I…I can't do this, please don't make me" Anna begged crying her eyes out and Jade sighed.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do…" She said sincerely. "It's your life now, our life now and you need to get used to it because escaping is not a real possibility and the police won't rescue us, I've been with him for almost a year now and that means they are unable to find us" Jade commented and the girl covered her mouth as she cried. "Just be strong, it'll be fine…I convinced him to leave you alone for tonight but he'll require you tomorrow and you must be ready"

Jade continued explaining things to Anna and then went to Alan's room as he'd told her. Next morning she decided to show Anna around the house and make her feel as good as possible because she could understand how she felt, it was more of a distant memory for her at that point but she remembered how terrified she'd been during her first days.

"Hey there, I'm glad to see you two bonding" He said as he joined them during breakfast in the garden and Jade faked a smile while Anna looked down nervously.

"I was just telling Gracie we'll go shopping later today, right? She needs a new wardrobe and maybe a new haircut, would you like that?" Jade asked her and she nodded.

"You're doing great, baby, I'm glad you're helping her" Alan commented and gave Jade a kiss on the lips. "Of course girls, you'll go shopping today but remember I need to approve of everything you buy, you can even get something else for yourself, Elise"

"Thanks, my love" Jade responded smiling, she always felt ridiculous and guilty being so nice to him but it was the only natural reaction she could have after all that time.

"Good, so go! I'm dying to see your new look, Gracie" Alan commented and stroked her cheek. "Don't forget to get her some lingerie, Elise" he said to Jade and she stared at him angrily but nodded smiling.

"Of course…See you later. Let's go, Gracie"

The girls were driven to a mall by the four guards and they went shopping, Jade helped Anna to pick many different clothes and then they went to the salon to change her look. Anna had really long hair so they made it shorter and added bangs. "You look amazing!" Jade complimented once she was done and Anna smiled because she also liked it.

"Thanks…" She responded. "I'm hungry again but it's more like a craving, I want something sweet" Anna commented.

"Let's go get some ice cream" Jade suggested, they indeed bought ice cream and started walking through the mall as the four men followed them closely and carried the bags. "So tell me, how did you end up here?" she asked to break the silence because Anna was still scared and uncomfortable.

"I...I was walking home after a jog at the park and then a van stopped in front of me and three men put me inside and that man was there, he said I was really pretty and that I'd be a nice addition to the family" Anna explained as some tears streamed down her face and Jade looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" She responded sincerely and took a breath. "I promise it's not so bad"

"How can you be happy with him? Did he really buy you or are you with him because you want to?" Anna questioned confused and angrily. "I feel you're one of them" she said and Jade looked down, she didn't even know how to respond to that.

"You're going to be okay as long as you cooperate" Jade simply said, she didn't want to engage in an argument about her behavior or her feelings because she couldn't even understad them herself. Anna was just looking around and seeing all the people and security guards around her, she felt it would be easy to make a scene and get help because she didn't want to do what Jade had told her, she refused to be with Alan.

All of the sudden Anna started running away from Jade and the guards and she immediately panicked for her. "ANNA, NO WAIT!" Jade screamed and ran after her. "ANNA, STOP! STOP, NO!"

"HELP, HELP ME HELP PLEASE!" The girl shouted as loudly as she could and Jade could feel her heart beating faster.

"What's wrong?" A bank guard questioned confused as he put his hand on his gun in case he needed it.

"Help me! Please, please!" Anna begged and just in the moment Jade was going to reach her, gunshots fulfilled the place and both, Anna and the guard dropped to the floor so the other people started screaming and leaning down scared.

"ANNA!" Jade screamed terrified as she got on her knees next to her and turned her around only to see all the blood on her chest and mouth as her lifeless eyes stared back at her. "Anna? Anna! No, NO!" She cried and shook her several times, she wanted her to react but it was too late.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god!" A woman screamed and joined the crowd of people panicking, most were on the ground covering their heads and more guards were coming so Jade's guards grabbed her arm to pull her away from the corpses.

"No, Anna, no… get off me" Jade screamed as the tears streamed down her face; it made her feel so frustrated to see her dead on the floor. "Anna!" She yelled as the man embraced her from behind and dragged her away.

"Shut up and run" The man ordered but she didn't want to do it so they had to drag her with them. The van immediately appeared outside the mall and the men pushed Jade into it, they got in as well and drove off right before the cops arrived.

When they arrived to the mansion Alan was in his study drinking a cup of coffee and then Jade's guards walked inside holding her by her arm but she was still in shock and crying. "What the hell happened?" Alan asked as he stood up and turned to Jade.

"The other girl, she ran away so we had to kill her along with an armed guard" The man responded and Alan stared at him shocked.

"What happened? WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" Alan questioned angrily as he shook Jade by her shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing…I was trying to make her feel good, I was trying to be nice" Jade responded sincerely.

"Don't lie to me! You probably told her to run so you could test me, right? See if I would kill her? Is that it? Or were you jealous? That must be the reason, she was pretty and you were scared of her, right? You selfish bitch" Alan commented on her face and then slapped her so she dropped to the floor holding her cheek. "Let's play, shall we?" He said as he took his belt off and she panicked, the guards left them alone and she tried to run away but he threw her to the floor again and started whipping her.

"Please stop" She cried desperately as he hit her but he didn't stop.

"After this you won't ever sabotage me again" He said and punched her face again and again until she had blood on her nose and mouth, he kicked her all over the body and beat her up until he got tired, then he proceeded to rape her on the floor very violently as she screamed and when he was done he simply left the room.

Jade ended up completely beaten and weak on the floor, she was barely conscious but she could feel her whole body in pain, especially her belly. About two hours later one of the maids went into the room to clean the mess Alan had made and saw Jade still on the floor so she looked down sadly, she'd heard her screams and to see the results of Alan's anger was just heartbreaking.

"Miss, are you alright?" She whispered but Jade was just staring into space emotionlessly. "You should go to your room, come on…I'll help you up" She said and helped her to stand up but as soon as she did she felt her belly was going to explode.

"Ah!" Jade screamed in pain as she bended to the front and the maid stared at her confused. "Ah…ah…ah…oh my god, ah!" she said as she collapsed on the floor again while holding her belly and the woman saw that her white pants had some blood between her legs.

"Oh my god, wait here" She said and ran to the study to get Alan. He immediately went back into the living room and saw Jade crying on the floor and holding her tummy. "Sir, we need to take her to a hospital"

"No, a doctor will come…now go to the kitchen" He ordered and the maid did. He simply grabbed Jade in his arms and took her to their room without saying anything to her. The doctor arrived later and immediately checked her; he had to put a splint on her hand because Alan had almost broken her wrist and he also sedated her because she'd had an abortion and she couldn't take the pain.

"I'm sorry but she lost the baby, the beating and the sexual assault were too much for her body" The doctor said coldly. "This was brutality"

"She fell down the stairs and I'm sure you won't mention anything different from that to anyone, right? We all know it wouldn't be good, it was an accident…accidents happen, it could happen to me or to you" Alan said emotionlessly and the doctor simply turned around nervously because he'd felt the threat.

"She needs rest" He informed as he walked away.

"Thanks doc!" Alan said cynically and took a breath as he stared at Jade.

The killing of Anna, the guard and the whole incident at the mall became national news so they showed the security cameras footage of the horrible scene in the news channels. That night the gang was at Tori's house playing cards as they usually did, it was a distraction from the whole Jade situation and at that point, they all thought she was dead, even Beck but he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm tired of playing cards, let's watch a movie while we eat the pizza" Andre suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Tori said and they all went to the living room. "What do you guys wanna see?" She questioned as she turned the TV on and it was on the news channel just in the moment they were showing the security footage but they weren't paying much attention to it. "This thing doesn't want to work, come on!" Tori said to the remote because it wasn't letting her change the channel so the rest of them simply turned to the screen.

"The video shows the girl asking for help and the supposed kidnappers shot her and the security guard dead" The broadcaster said as the video played on screen and then Jade appeared but almost none of them noticed.

"Finally!" Tori said and changed the channel.

"Wait!" Cat exclaimed. "Go back, go back!"

"What's the matter?" Tori asked and changed it back but the video was over by then.

"Didn't you guys see? It was Jade…I think" Cat commented and they looked at each other confused.

"Who? The girl who got shot at the mall? No, Cat, she doesn't look like Jade" Andre responded. "They showed her picture"

"No, not her! The other girl" Cat said and grabbed the remote from Tori's hand to tune to other news channel. Fortunately they were just starting to talk about the incident so the whole gang paid close attention to the video. They could see the girl running towards the man and then how they both dropped dead. "Look, there! That girl…it's Jade, isn't it?" Cat asked as they saw another girl running towards the corpses so Cat paused it and they stared at the screen closely.

"Yes, it's her…it's her!" Beck immediately said and they looked at each other surprised. "Oh my god, it's her"

Cat played the video again and they saw Jade collapsing next to the other girl, they couldn't hear sounds but they could clearly see she was crying and trying to make her react but a few seconds later some men started dragging her away. "Oh my god" Tori said appalled and then the video ended.

"Who was that girl and why did Jade look like that?" Robbie asked confused because in the video they could clearly see Jade's outfit and overall appearance and she looked different; she was wearing white jeans, a light blue stripped t-shirt, heels and her hair was in a ponytail.

"I have no idea but she is alive and she looks well, thank god" Beck said and took a breath as he smiled.

"But I mean…the men who shot the girl took her with them, what does that tell us?" Andre asked.

"We need to tell the police" Beck affirmed and they immediately went to the police station, Mr. West joined them an hour later and the cops started doing the research of the incident, they asked for all the security footage of the mall and started looking for Jade. They spot her, Anna and the men in various stores and the salon and in all the videos she looked just fine, she smiled at Anna and acted like nothing was wrong, they seemed two sisters with their bodyguards and everything was happiness until the video where Anna got shot.

"If she is kidnapped, why is she outside?" Tori asked confused.

"Where is this?" Mr. West asked.

"New York City" The captain responded. "The girl who died is Anna Woods, fifteen, her parents reported her disappearance a couple of days ago but we know nothing else…Just that she was with Jade, they arrived together and did some shopping and then she asked for help, it looks like Jade was trying to stop her, keep her under control but it didn't work"

"What are you suggesting? That my daughter was helping the kidnapper? She is kidnapped herself!" Mr. West said angrily.

"No, we are not accusing her but it's very clear she was more comfortable, Anna seemed scared most of the time and Jade didn't…and she ran after her to stop her from asking for help, you can read her lips as she runs behind Anna and she was saying 'no' and 'stop' so we know she didn't want her to do what she did" Bryan responded.

"Maybe she developed some kind of attachment to her kidnapper, you know, something like the Stockholm syndrome…That would explain why she is allowed to go outside and lead a relatively normal life, he must know she loves him now" The captain suggested.

"No, if I had to make a guess, she was trying to protect Anna…she probably knew what the consequences of asking for help would be, which makes sense considering she's been captive for almost a year now" Bryan responded. "Jade is smart, she's probably managed to gain the trust of whoever has her and after all this time, it's only natural that she acts normal, you can't be scared or surprised forever so I'm assuming she's accustomed to her new life now…But you can clearly see she was affected by the girl's death, she wasn't angry or upset that Anna had escaped, she just didn't want her to die"

"Yes, I agree" Beck added. "Jade must've been trying to protect her and just look how they dragged her away, she was clearly not in sync with them"

"Exactly" Bryan said and then a cop handed him a folder. "Great, we have more information about Jade…the bank sent us the receipt of the card she used to pay for the shopping" He commented as he typed on the computer. "The card is on the name of Elise Benathy, but that's her married name, her actual last name is Andersen" He informed and then a picture of Jade popped on the screen with all her fake information, in the picture she looked completely normal, she was even smiling a bit but her makeup was different, her overall look gave off a different vibe from what they remembered. "So according to this she is twenty two and from New Jersey"

"How can they do that? Create a new life for her, and did you say married?" Beck asked confused.

"Money can do it all, it's clear that the man who bought her is very resourceful and yes, she is married" Bryan responded and typed the fake name on the search square; the system started running and they got all the recent posts and updates with that name.

The screen filled with several images of Jade in different classy outfits and different people in all of them, some were articles speaking about business meetings and some were photographs from social media tagging her fake instagram profile. "She looks so grown up" Tori commented.

"And different, who are all those people?" Andre asked.

"Businessmen, some of them have faced trials for fraud but money can get you out of trouble" The captain responded and then Bryan went to Elise's instagram page. Indeed all the pictures were of Jade and it showed an apparently perfect life, she was smiling and flirting in a lot of the photos, she appeared in a swimming pool, a garden, a balcony showing London in the background and different social events and she also had photos of her pets, meals, photos with Rosie like they were best friends and things a woman her age usually posts. He continued scrolling and they saw photos of her in the wedding gown, which made everyone's mouths drop and then there were some other pictures in the New York mansion.

"Hold on, was she in London and Paris in the top ones?" Tori asked confused and Bryan nodded.

"Looks like she's been away" He responded and played one of the short videos. In the video Jade was wearing the gown and seeing herself in the mirror, the camera was coming from behind and the person who had it clearly surprised her but she reacted like any normal person would.

" _Oh my god, get out! You're not supposed to see me yet_ " Jade said smiling as she tried to cover the camera and they heard his chuckle. " _Stop_ " she ordered playfully as she covered the camera and they heard her laugh.

"She looked gorgeous in that wedding gown…and happy too" Robbie commented and Bryan played a more recent video in which she was singing by their chimney and holding a cup of coffee around christmas time. In other she was wearing a swimsuit and standing across the pool, she simply jumped into the water and swam all the way to the other side as the camera got closer to the floor and when she resurfaced she smiled right at it and then at the person holding it.

"This doesn't look like she's kidnapped…or suffering at all" Andre added sincerely and then they saw pictures where Jade wasn't alone, she was with Alan. In one of them they were having dinner together, in other he was hugging her from behind as they both smiled and in other they were posing together on the wedding day.

Bryan played another short video and they saw Alan and Jade cuddling, they were laying down on a sofa and she had her head on his arm as they stared at the camera. " _You first_ " Alan said and Jade squinted and stuck her tongue out for a couple of seconds before laughing. " _Your turn_ " she said chuckling and he squinted too so they both laughed and the video ended with him giving her a small kiss on the lips. Beck couldn't help to feel upset, he couldn't understand her behavior and it was killing him.

"I told you" The captain added. "She must have fallen in love with him"

"So that's the man who bought her?" Mr. West asked but he was confused as well.

"Could be" Bryan answered. "But this is…strange, if she is so happy and well why hasn't she communicated to at least let us know? She has a phone apparently, she posts a lot of things"

"Because if she is in love, then she won't help us arrest her boyfriend" The captain commented. "She turned on us"

"No, you turned on her! You decided she wasn't worth your time and she had to survive, she had to give in" Mr. West responded angrily. "This is all your fault"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love seeing all your thoughts on the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

"This is all your fault" Mr. West affirmed.

"You're not going to tell me she looks like she's suffering in those pictures and videos, she's perfectly well and happy" The captain responded. "She probably doesn't even want to come back"

"I don't know, something's off…I know Jade and I don't think she would fall for a man who bought her and even if she had, she would have communicated to let us know" Bryan commented.

"We are seeing it" Robbie said and Beck looked down annoyed, he didn't even know what to believe anymore but it really looked like she was in love. "Just look at her, she is not in some dark room suffering…she is living like a queen and going shopping and traveling and laughing and having the time of her life, that's not a kidnapped girl"

"He clearly treats her well and after all this time being with him, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd developed feelings of some sort for him, it's actually a natural reaction to some extent" A female cop commented.

"How can that be the natural reaction?" Beck asked. "He bought her and now she is happy and in love with him, that's not normal!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Believe it or not, it is…" The woman said. "It's a defense mechanism, she's been forced to be with him for several months and he most likely abused her at some point, she realized we couldn't find her and the only way her brain would have to cope with all that pain would be by transforming negative emotions such as fear and hatred into love and trust, it's about survival, even if she doesn't fight him now it's still abuse because she's being held captive…It's not a certain or common thing but it could be the case" She explained and they looked at each other not knowing what to think.

"I don't know…" Beck said and shook his head, he felt so confused after seeing those photos and videos. Part of him was glad that she was okay but part of him felt anger, sadness and jealousy because she was happy with another man. He loved her but at that moment he didn't even know if it was worth it to keep looking for her or to just let her live her new life and forget about her.

"So it's okay for her to be happy living with him?" Tori asked.

"Listen, she looks happy now but we know she was bought and taken away against her will" The lady responded. "Jade didn't just run away and fell in love with a gangster, she was bought from a brothel where she was pretending to be a victim, don't forget that. We can't lose sight of the real situation here" she added seriously and they thought about it because she had a point but after seeing all the footage it was harder for them to picture Jade as a victim.

"Exactly and honestly, I don't believe she is nearly as happy as she seems in all these pictures and videos" Bryan commented. "I mean just look, she seems to be enjoying her life but all these photographs are taken by someone else and whenever she is holding the phone, she is not alone…and when she is outside, she is never alone either, kind of odd if you ask me"

"A gangster's wife needs protection" Another cop said.

"Or vigilance" Bryan responded. "What if…what if she has to act like everything's fine? Maybe her kidnapper is not cruel to her, maybe he doesn't keep her in a dark room but if she can't walk away or communicate, then she is kidnapped! Don't let all the luxury fool you, this doesn't feel right and Carol is right, she could also have developed feelings as a defense mechanism but we shouldn't be worried about that, I'm sure Jade would escape if she could"

"I agree, my daughter would run away from that bastard if she could…but I'm glad that at least he is not torturing her" Mr. West admitted. "We need to rescue her, what do you know about him?"

"Alan Benathy, businessman…became a millionaire in his twenties and has been growing his fortune for years; hasn't had problems with the law…You could say he is perfect if you look at his records" Bryan commented and thought about it for a few seconds. "And that's exactly what he wants, I'm starting to understand…"

"What do you mean?" Beck questioned.

"This man keeps appearances, he is the model man: rich, powerful, generous and naturally, he wants to have a perfect woman so he bought her to make her exactly the way he wants her, he created a lie called Elise Andersen and married her" Bryan affirmed and chuckled as he shook his head. "Damn son of a bitch"

"Are you sure?" Andre asked.

"It would explain why Jade looks so different, those are not the clothes she usually wore when she was with us, she's dressing like an older and different person now" Tori commented.

"And she also smiles a lot, she's never been as cheerful as she appears in all the pics and videos…it's odd" Robbie added.

"It's the best explanation, nobody is this perfect…There must be something off with this man and again, we know that he bought her from John, he must be involved with mafias" Bryan commented.

"Then go arrest him and rescue my child" Mr. West demanded.

"It's not that simple, we can't arrest him unless Jade accuses him" The captain said. "We can't even prove she is kidnapped"

"She has a new name, how is that not enough proof?" Tori asked.

"We would have to arrest HER then, we can't prove anything against that man yet" He responded and they sighed in frustration.

"So what do we do? She can't stay there forever" Mr. West said madly.

"She won't, we'll go into the house to look for drugs or something, we just need a reason…We can get a warrant and as soon as we see Jade, she'll ask for help and we'll get her out of there" Bryan affirmed. "Not many cops will come with us but it doesn't matter, we can get her out"

Andre turned to Beck because he'd been unusually quiet and saw that he was just standing in the corner staring at everyone with a cold and upset face, so he walked towards him. "What's wrong?" Andre whispered.

"Oh nothing, nothing's wrong...It's just that my girlfriend is happily married" Beck simply said and left the room so Andre sighed and followed him.

"Beck, aren't you listening? She's kidnapped, you can't forget that" Andre said as he grabbed Beck's arm to stop him and he turned around to face him.

"Oh is she kidnapped, Andre? Do you really think so? Because I don't" Beck responded. "I thought she was, I was afraid for her but no anymore, she's perfectly happy and I hope she stays that way"

"Come on, man, why are you acting like this all the sudden?" Andre asked confused.

"You saw those videos!" Beck exclaimed full of anger and Andre sighed as he looked down. "And you know what? Jade is a liar, she's always been one…"

"What?" He asked.

"She seduced that teacher to be able to go on her little undercover mission and she never told me! She lies and lies and lies! How can I be sure that she's not lying again? Maybe she left voluntarily, she had backup and she didn't wait for him to return, maybe she is with that man because she wants to!" Beck said and Andre shook his head.

"What you're saying is ridiculous, you're talking about Jade, your god damn girlfriend and you know she wouldn't do that" Andre affirmed. "She was taken away against her will, Bryan himself told us he wasn't there when it happened but the girls told him Jade wouldn't stop screaming when she left, that doesn't seem voluntary to me"

"I don't know..." Beck said emotionlessly as he shook his head.

"You need to calm down, forget those videos and remember the reality which is that Jade was kidnapped almost a year ago and she's been captive ever since, right now we are on our way to rescuing her and you want her back, you know you do" Andre affirmed and Beck stared at him not knowing what to think. "When we get her back, you'll see that she doesn't love that man and that he's been forcing her to act like that, you know her better than we do and you must know the girl in those videos is not Jade"

They indeed flew to New York City and the gang along with Mr. West went with them, they got the warrant and next day Bryan and a local policeman went to the Benathy residence. Beck begged Bryan to let him come as well because he wanted to see with his own eyes how things were so he dressed up as a cop as well and followed them.

"We have a search warrant in this house" Bryan said and handed the guard the paper. The men immediately started looking for Jade around the huge mansion but they were only seeing workers on their way; however, they could recognize all the backgrounds so they knew Jade had lived there at some point.

"Upstairs!" The cop ordered and they all made their way upstairs, the men started kicking the doors open one by one with no success and then they finally opened the door to the main bedroom. As soon as they broke into their room, Beck's heart stopped because Jade was there but she was not alone and she didn't look good.

Alan and Jade were both in bed but they weren't having sex at the moment. However, Alan was only wearing comfortable pants and his shirt was gone while Jade wore all black short shorts and a top but she was really hurt. She had bruises all over her legs, arms and face, she had a cut lip and a splint on her hand as well.

As soon as Beck saw Jade all his anger towards her disappeared and turned into regret for even considering she was there willfully. He felt so impotent to know Alan had beaten her up that he only wanted to kill him. "What the hell are you doing?" Alan questioned madly as he stood up and Jade turned to the door as well so she immediately recognized Bryan and Beck and her eyes wide opened; she never expected to see them there after all that time.

"We have a search warrant for drugs but now that we are here…Miss, are you alright?" Bryan questioned as he and Beck walked towards the bed.

"Yes, she is" Alan said and stood in their way.

"May I ask what happened to you?" Bryan asked and Jade stared at them nervously. "What's your name?"

"She fell down the stairs but she'll recover" Alan responded. "Her name is Elise Benathy and she is my wife, now if you excuse me…I'm gonna have to ask you to leave"

Jade was just sitting on the bed in shock, she didn't know how to react in that situation especially after getting punished by Alan and seeing all the things he was capable of, he was very powerful and he didn't care about anything, she'd seen his men kill Anna for asking for help so she felt completely helpless even though they were there and she also feared for their lives.

Jade wanted to scream and go with them because she could only feel an infinite hatred and fear for Alan, she wasn't confused about her feelings anymore after what he'd done to her but she was smart and she knew that if she dared speak, their lives would be in danger and so would Rosie's, who was still being held captive in London. "I would rather hear that from the lady" Bryan said coldly and Alan turned to Jade with a threatening smile on his face.

"Come on, my love, come over here and tell these gentlemen that you're alright" Alan ordered and Jade nodded, she started getting up very slowly because her whole body hurt and they could see it so Beck felt extremely angry. After several seconds Jade got up and walked towards them holding her tummy and trying to look normal but as soon she got to them, Alan put his arm around her waist so she closed her eyes in pain and took a breath.

"What's your name?" Beck asked. "Has this man hurt you?" He questioned and she stared at him with tears in her eyes but she was also panicking. Jade didn't know what to say, she wanted to get out and be free again, she was dying to go with them but she also feared for her and their lives, Alan was dangerous and she knew what he was capable of but she had to make a decision.

"My name is…"

* * *

 **;)**

 **What do you think is gonna happen? PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Try to make your comments a little long haha some of you just tell me to update but I love seeing your thoughts on the chapters (if you don't mind) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"My name is…Elise, Elise Benathy" Jade said nervously and turned to Alan, who simply smiled at her with a slight nod so she continued. "I live here with my husband and I fell down the stairs" she responded as she avoided eye contact with Beck and kept looking at Alan. She'd decided it was too dangerous to tell them the truth and she couldn't risk having Beck and Bryan killed because of her.

"Miss, are you sure? All you need is to say one word for us to get you out of here" Bryan commented but she was only looking down nervously as Alan kept her close.

"Umm…" Jade started and looked at them but then Alan held her tighter so she felt her blood going cold, she couldn't control her fear in that moment and she was hoping Beck wouldn't tell the truth. "I'm sure" She said and her voice cracked near the end of the sentence so Alan kissed her head and smiled cynically at Bryan and Beck.

"See? Now leave my property" He ordered.

"No! No, she is lying! You are lying" Beck said to Jade upset and she stared at him nervously as she shook her head slightly but he didn't understand why she was acting like that and it was making him angry again. "Just say it, say it!"

"She has nothing to say, now if you excuse me…My wife and I were in the middle of something when you broke into our room so leave!" Alan ordered angrily. "LEAVE"

Bryan looked at Jade with a clearly angry and frustrated face and she looked back at him sadly as she sighed. "Listen gentlemen, I'm just a woman who had an accident but my husband hasn't hurt me if that's what you're thinking" Jade affirmed and chuckled while smiling so Alan smiled too. "He is the sweetest and he is in fact taking care of me right now, I'm a little sick…I have a huge migraine on top of the bruises, I can't deal with it…I need help to do everything, my husband's even missed work to be with me" She said while staring at Bryan and at first no one understood what she was talking about but then Bryan remembered the secret key words she'd learnt so he nodded. "There are no drugs here and I think you have to go, you might catch a cold…this place is quite contagious right now, please go" she added.

"You don't need to explain yourself, baby" Alan said and she exhaled.

"Okay ma'am, either way if you need anything give us a call…We'll keep this house in check" Bryan said and Beck turned to him confused, he didn't understand why they couldn't just force Jade to talk.

"Bye" Jade said nervously as Alan hugged her from behind and put his hands around her body while kissing her neck a bit so she was trying to keep the tears inside. Beck just watched them and felt he was going to explode but Bryan forced him to go.

Once everyone left the mansion and went back to the hotel, the rain of questions began. "Did you see her? What happened? Why isn't she here?" Tori asked.

"We did see her" Bryan said.

"How is she?" Mr. West asked.

"Not well, the bastard beat her very badly…she could barely walk, she was full of bruises and she even had a splint on her hand" Bryan commented and Beck kicked one of the little tables angrily.

"WHY DID SHE DO THAT?" Beck asked madly. "What the fuck is wrong with her? Is she really that in love with him? He clearly beat the hell out of her recently and she still decided to stay, now I'm starting to believe the Stockholm syndrome is real"

"What happened?" Andre asked.

"I told you, Andre, she's happy with him…she's probably been there all this time because she wants to" Beck said upset and they stared at him confused.

"Jade refused to admit she is kidnapped, she followed that man's game on our faces" Bryan explained. "He must've beaten her because of what happened with Anna, she was most likely responsible for her life…that would explain why she didn't want her to run"

"If she is not well, why didn't she come then?" Tori asked.

"Because she is an idiot who is in love with her captor, she doesn't seem to mind the fact he hits her…she loves him!" Beck answered angrily, he just couldn't understand.

"No, she is not an idiot…she's just scared of him and no, she is not in love with him" Bryan commented and they turned to him. "Maybe he doesn't always hit her because we would've seen bruises before and he shows her off so hitting her would make it hard for him to use her as an accessory but that doesn't mean he doesn't abuse her, she is clearly terrified of him...I could see it today, she would look at him as she spoke to make sure she was saying the right things, that's a very common behavior in victims; they usually do it in order to avoid more pain and keep their abusers content" He explained. "And he didn't make it any easier for her to feel safe, he kept holding her close to him and she was on the verge of crying but she couldn't let herself f go because he was there"

"But we were there, he wouldn't have been able to hurt her and yet she didn't talk!" Beck exclaimed upset.

"That's not for sure, she warned us and that's how I know she is not with him because she wants to" Bryan responded. "She said she was threatened, that she needs help and that we could get killed if we didn't leave because that place is dangerous, she was really scared for herself and for us, that's why I got us out fast"

"I never heard that" Beck said. "She said she needed help because of the bruises and migraine but that he was giving it to her, she never said she needed us or that we were in danger, what are you talking about?" He questioned.

"She spoke in code words, migraine stands for threat, you might get a cold stands for you could die and contagious means dangerous…I'm glad she remembered those" Bryan explained. "She is not an idiot, she knows that man very well and she was trying to protect us, if she had talked maybe he would have killed us there, we don't know"

"Oh…" Beck said and took a breath trying to calm down, that just made him feel guilty again because he'd been angry with her for trying to protect him. "That explains it" He added and Andre nodded at him so he looked down.

"Then what will we do? Leave her there?" Tori asked mortified.

"No, but we need a better plan"

"You did a very good job, Elise, for a moment I thought you would be stupid enough to get those three stupid little cops killed" Alan commented as he stroked Jade's cheek from behind because they were both in bed and she was facing the other side with several tears streaming down her bruised face. "Your reaction deserves a reward so I'll forgive you for what you did with Anna…"

"I did nothing" Jade responded emotionlessly as he kissed her shoulder and he chuckled.

"Fine, either way now you know what will happen if you ever disobey my orders" Alan said. "Right?"

"Yes, Alan" She simply said and took a breath as he hugged her from behind. She was so sick of being his slave and having to let him rape her whenever he pleased, she had been confused a lot of times during her year with him, mostly because she had no other option so it was better to accept her life and be happy but seeing the beast Alan really was again and getting to see Beck after all that time reminded her of the real situation. She wasn't Elise Benathy, she wasn't Alan's wife, she wasn't Rosie's mother and she definitely wasn't happy. She was Jade West and she just wanted to recover her life.

"And about our baby, don't worry, we'll get pregnant again as soon as you recover" He informed and she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Hey…do you think I could go out soon? I want to get some clothes, I ruined my favorite white jeans" She commented nervously and he sighed remaining silent for several seconds.

"Alright, you can go…I suppose you've earned it and I admit I went too far with your punishment" Alan said and she exhaled in relief. "But don't forget to consult me before buying anything, except makeup…You know about that more than I do and you're gonna need a lot to cover these bruises so get everything you want, I'm going to make up for this" He added.

"I will" Jade said and he kissed her cheek as he hugged her tighter so she closed her eyes in disgust but she had to stay there. She was only hoping her plan would work. "Hey, do you think you could bring Rachel back? I miss her"

"You do?" He asked and smiled. "That's cute, I'm glad you have a bond with her now"

"So you'll do it?" Jade questioned.

"Of course, I'll make the calls to get her here as soon as possible" He responded and she smiled. Alan indeed flew Rosie back to New York and she arrived to the house but when she saw Jade, her heart stopped.

"Oh my god, Elise! What happened?" Rosie asked worriedly as she walked towards the couch Jade was on. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay…I'm so happy to see you" Jade said sincerely and hugged her tightly, she really appreciated Rosie and it made her feel better to have her there.

"You're both so precious, I love my girls" Alan commented as he smiled at them and Jade faked a smile at him while holding Rosie's hand.

"I'd like to take Rachel shopping with me, may I?" Jade asked as she stood up slowly.

"No, honey, you may not" Alan responded and they stared at him confused. "You go do your shopping, Rachel and I will make a better use of her time" he informed and Rachel sighed in resignation. "You're relieved of your obligations for now because you're hurt and Rachel is here so she'll do it for you"

"It's alright, Elise, I'll stay..." Rosie said and smiled sweetly so Jade smiled back and nodded.

"Okay…"

Jade indeed went out with her guards as usual and she was praying that there would be cops outside watching the house just so they would follow her. She arrived to the mall and started doing shopping as she had said, she walked for about two hours with no results and she was still in pain but she needed to see if Bryan had gotten her message so she was just looking around trying to find him and after a while she spotted him across the store so she exhaled in relief.

However, before she or Bryan could do anything Jade felt someone hugging her from behind so she jumped a little and immediately panicked. "Hello" Alan said on her ear and as he surrounded her body with his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I didn't expect you to come" Jade commented and turned around to face him so he put his hands on her hips. "Where is Rosie?"

"In the house" He simply informed.

"And why are you here? I thought you wanted to spend time with her" Jade commented.

"You thought I would leave you alone? Especially with that stupid little cop following you around?" Alan asked faking a smile and she stared at him nervously but tried to pretend she didn't know.

"Who? Where?" Jade asked and started looking around but he grabbed her face to make her look at him.

"Don't look away, you're with me" He said coldly and she nodded, he hugged her and she saw Bryan and more cops coming so she knew it was time. She would escape there or she would die trying because she didn't have other options, she couldn't keep living like that

Jade broke the hug and smiled at Alan so he smiled back but then she suddenly kneed him between his legs and Bryan knew that was the signal so all the cops, who were undercover, got in position to attack the kidnappers. "You fucking bitch" Alan immediately said as Jade tried to run away but one of the guards grabbed her arm.

"FREEZE!" Bryan shouted and the other guard tried to grab his gun so Bryan shot his arm. "Let her go now"

"What the fuck is going on?" Alan asked angrily and in that second Jade hit the man who was holding her as she tried to run away again but Alan grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to him just in the second Bryan was going to shoot him. "Careful, you don't wanna shoot her, do you?" he asked and the other guard handed him the gun before another cop tackled and handcuffed him.

"Easy, just let the girl go" Bryan demanded, the gang was outside the store just watching the stressful scene.

Alan had his arm around Jade's neck and he was aiming the gun at her head while she kept her arms up terrified. "No, I'm going to leave and you're not going to do anything, she is my wife" He affirmed. "Right, baby?" He asked Jade cynically but she didn't respond, she was just there frozen in fear because she knew that, one way or another, she was most likely going to die that day. "She is coming with me"

* * *

 **Updated a little earlier!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE KEEP THOSE LONG REVIEWS COMING! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Easy! If she is your wife, then you don't need the gun" Bryan responded and Alan chuckled.

"Oh I do for now, she and I are having a little marriage crisis but nothing a long chat can't fix" He said and started walking out of the store with Jade as a human shield.

"Don't shoot, you could hurt her" Bryan ordered to the other cops and they simply watched him taking her but Jade wasn't willing to be his slave again, she had left his prison for good and she was not going to go back.

Alan and Jade got to the elevator and he pressed the button anxiously waiting for the doors to open so Jade saw her chance, she stepped on his foot as hard as she could and slammed him against the wall, which made him drop the gun. "You stupid whore" He screamed madly as he smashed her against the elevator doors violently, which made her dizzy. Alan was about to smash Jade's head a second time so Bryan decided to shoot him, he and Jade were very close and they both dropped to the floor so everyone's eyes wide opened because they thought she'd gotten shot too.

"JADE! Oh my god" Tori screamed as they all ran towards them. Alan was bleeding all over Jade but she was recovering consciousness so she wasn't paying attention to that and thankfully she hadn't been shot.

The cops removed Alan's dying body from Jade and Beck immediately got on his knees next to her but she wasn't reacting. "Come on, come on…it's me, Beck" He said sweetly to her as he slapped her face gently to focus her attention until she finally looked at him.

"Hey" She said so he smiled full of happiness and hugged her, it'd been so long.

"Baby" Mr. West said and hugged her as well, while helping her to stand up in the process. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Nothing that will kill me" Jade responded and her friends smiled, she turned to the side and saw Alan dead on the floor so she exhaled relieved, it felt good to know he wouldn't be a threat anymore and at the same time it felt like the end of an era, it was the end of Elise Benathy; who had become a part of her.

"Don't look at him, you're gonna be okay" Mr. West affirmed and Jade sighed.

"How did you find me?" She asked them.

"Luck…Your friends saw you on the news after what happened with that girl, Anna" Bryan explained and Jade looked down, she didn't know how to feel about the fact Anna's death had been the reason she was free now.

"Honey, what happened? We saw all the pictures and the fake name, the fake social media, your trip to Europe and all that, what was going on with you?" Mr. West asked.

"Fake social media?" Jade asked confused.

"Yes, Elise Andersen and there are pictures of you in the house and in parties and in the wedding and you look happy in all of them, it's a like a whole new perfect life" Andre explained.

"And videos, many videos where you're radiant and really happy" Beck added slightly annoyed.

"Yeah and there were also articles mentioning you as this man's wife with photographs of you two together, you seemed a happy couple" Tori added.

"Why did you never ask for help? You could go out, you could've left a note or something" Beck commented and she stared at him coldly.

"You are not seriously suggesting I agreed to be with him, are you?" Jade questioned slightly angry. "I was kidnapped"

"But you were always in the pool or the garden or the mall and he took you to London and Paris, how did it work? Did he take you out just for pictures and videos?" Beck asked. "It didn't seem like it"

"Because it wasn't…I lived there, I had a nice room and nice food and I swam in the pool and played tennis and walked around the gardens and the London streets whenever I pleased" Jade explained almost cynically and they stared at each other confused so she took a breath. "For your information, I wasn't allowed to use phones or internet or anything to communicate but yes, I did go out and I did pose for photos and videos and I smiled and laughed and tried my best to enjoy my life but that's because he forced me to…I had to be happy, I convinced myself I would be happy because it was either that or getting beaten or killed or sold back into prostitution for real this time" she said angrily with tears in her eyes. "But I see, I see that you think I should've been locked up in a basement or something, only then I would be a real victim, right?" She said coldly and they sighed.

"No, that's not what we are saying but what we saw is not what one thinks when you picture a kidnapped girl, that's all" Beck responded. "At least it wasn't so bad, you liked it" He said but he quickly realized the last part hadn't been worded properly and he could see it in Jade's face. He meant to say she'd been well and at least enjoyed some of her time being there.

"Well no, I wasn't a regular victim and from that perspective I guess you could say I liked it then, I guess you could say I liked to be told what to say and wear and how to behave at all times, I guess you could say I enjoyed telling other girls that they were slaves and that they'd have to suck it up and then seeing one of them die because I didn't do a good job at teaching her how to behave and I guess you could also say I liked being this man's slave and letting him abuse me whenever he pleased because otherwise he would've still done it and beaten me up in the process, I did a great job…He believed I liked it and even I believed it at some point, that's how good I was, that's how good I had to be in order to protect my life and the life of Rosie" Jade commented coldly and stared at Beck angrily so he looked down.

"Who is Rosie?" Tori asked confused.

"Rosie is the other girl he bought, she was fourteen back then…he named her Rachel just like he named me Elise, she must be in the house" Jade informed and turned back to Beck. "And in case you want to know more, the day she arrived and he tried to rape her I stopped him, I did it by convincing him to take me instead…I initiated it, he didn't want me that night but I seduced him and you know what? I don't regret it, at least Rosie was safe for that night and I guess you could say I also liked it" she commented with a tear streaming down her cheek but then she wiped it off. "I had a wonderful little vacation, too bad you ruined it…Just look how happy I am, look how nice my honeymoon was" She said sarcastically pointing to her still bruised face.

"Bastard" Mr. West whispered angrily.

"Oh and there's even more! He got me pregnant" She informed and their eyes wide opened so she nodded but then she continued. "Yes, he wanted us to be a cute little family so he tried and tried and tried to get me pregnant until he succeeded but two days ago he decided I deserved to be beaten for not taking proper care of the new slave,Anna, she died and he thought I'd caused it so he hit and raped me until he got tired and I lost the baby...You didn't see that part of my perfect life and happy marriage on social media, did you? But I guess you could say I liked it, all of it!" She exclaimed angrily and they stared at her sadly and shocked. She was experiencing a lot of conflicting emotions and she knew she was being too hard on Beck but she just needed to express her anger and her frustration and he was making it very easy for her to aim all those emotions at him.

"Jade…" Beck said ashamedly.

"No, no…Just listen to yourself, I was rescued a few minutes ago and the first thing you say is that I seemed happy, that I liked it" Jade responded upset. "I suppose that I shouldn't have been rescued then"

"Stop it, that was never my intention…You asked what we meant and we explained it but we knew you didn't want to be there" Beck affirmed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming you"

"He is right, Jade, we were very worried about you" Tori added and she sighed.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry this happened to you" Mr. West said sincerely with tears in his eyes, he was angry but also happy to see her back. "I knew it was a bad idea, it was my fault" He affirmed and held her hands so a few tears started streaming down her face as well and he hugged her. The gang simply watched them and smiled sadly, Beck was also happy to have her back but he felt incredibly impotent imagining what she'd gone through all that time. "You'll be okay from now on, I promise no one will hurt you again"

"It was partly my fault, dad, I wanted to go…I wanted to send those men to prison" Jade said as they hugged and broke the hug to wipe the tears off her face. "Please tell me it worked" She said to Bryan and he nodded smiling.

"It did and you were a big part of that, Jade, so thank you…You helped us to save many, many girls including your cousin" Bryan responded and Jade took a breath in relief, at least her sacrifice had been worth it.

Jade was taken to a hospital to make sure she was alright while Bryan went to Alan's house to rescue Rosie, who had been just reading and walking around completely unaware of what had happened. After the doctors told Mr. West Jade was fine he took her back home but when she stepped inside she simply froze there, it'd been so long since her last time there that she only wanted to smile and cry at the same time.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mr. West asked because she was just standing there looking around.

"Nothing, it's just…I never thought I'd be back" Jade responded sincerely and he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know, darling, me too" He added and she turned to him so she saw his teary eyes and gave him a little smile. "They told us you were probably dead but I refused to accept it, I spent every minute of every day imagining this moment" He said sincerely as a couple of tears streamed down his face while he stroked her cheeks softly. "Oh Jade, I love you so much" Her father said as he embraced her in his arms once again and she hugged him back with tears in her eyes as well. "But go on, go to your room. You're home, honey, you're home and there's no reason to be sad anymore, so wipe those tears away" He said as he broke the hug and she smiled while wiping the tears off her face as she nodded.

Jade was so excited to have her life again that she just wanted to jump right back into it, she wanted to go to school, she wanted to hang out with her friends and she wanted to be happy. She was anxious to remove the last year of her life from her memory and be herself again so after several days of getting accustomed to her home again and after the bruises on her face had become less intense, she decided to also go back to school.

Jade stepped into Hollywood Arts and she felt an overwhelming emotion, just like when she'd stepped into her house but she also felt weird, she didn't feel she belonged there and she didn't like that feeling. She'd been so disconnected from her life that everything seemed strange to her, not even her clothes felt like her own. "Jade! Oh my god, it's great to see you here again" Tori said gladly as she approached her.

"Hey" Jade said nicely and smiled but it was obvious she was uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Tori asked.

"I…I just feel a little weird to be back" Jade admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to your life again…The important thing is that you're back!" She responded and Jade sighed as she nodded. "Come on, let's go to class…I'm sure everyone is gonna be thrilled to see you!" Tori affirmed as she grabbed her hand and both girls made their way towards the classroom.

"Look who's back! Hey girl, we've missed you" Andre said as Tori and Jade joined them in the classroom.

"Jadey!" Cat exclaimed happily and Beck smiled gladly but she didn't know how to react, she didn't even feel like herself at that point but she didn't want to feel like Elise either, it was very conflicting.

"Hey guys" Jade said nicely and a second later Sikowitz appeared.

"Hello everyone" He exclaimed as he dropped his bag on the stage and then turned to Jade. "Jade! I was so glad to hear about your return, it's good to have you back" He said sincerely and she smiled nicely. "Are you ready to catch up with your classmates? You've missed quite a bit in the past year but we know what happened and I'm willing to give you extra classes so you're not left behind, it'll be hard work but we'll get you on the same level as everyone else in a few months"

"Thank you, Sikowitz" Jade responded sincerely and he nodded.

"Alright everyone, have a seat" He ordered and everyone sat down, Jade didn't know exactly where to sit so she looked around a little disoriented.

"Sit here" Cat said and Jade nodded, she sat down between Cat and Tori and then it took her a few seconds to decide what to do with her bag, she simply put it on the floor gently and smiled at the girls. Beck was just staring at Jade and feeling very happy to see her back, he couldn't wait for things to be like before but he could also feel something about her was off, she moved, spoke and behaved differently from what he remembered; Jade simply wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE KEEP POSTING THOSE LONG REVIEWS! I love seeing your comments and your favorite parts of the chapter, it's nice!**

 **Next chapter will be the last and it'll basically show a little part of the process of Jade's return to her normal life after all that time, I hope you like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to the last chapter, this chapter is actually the equivalent of two but I like to end my stories in "closed" numbers (If that makes sense) when I can haha so I decided to just leave it in 15.**

 **I'm so glad you've enjoyed it and I hope you'll like this final chapter!**

* * *

Five more days passed and Jade still felt strange to be there, she liked the school and the classes but she couldn't help to feel different. She always sat down with her back completely straight, her legs closed with her left foot slightly leaned behind her other leg and her hands resting on her lap, she was very polite to everyone and even though she sometimes tried to fight it, she usually did everything she was asked to do, which was very unusual and the gang couldn't really see Jade in that girl anymore.

One day Jade was just having lunch with her friends when all of a sudden she saw Rosie walking towards her so her eyes wide opened and she smiled. "What?" Tori asked curiously when Jade smiled but then she turned around and saw a blonde girl there. Jade immediately stood up and walked towards her to hug her anxiously.

"El...Jade!" Rosie exclaimed as they hugged and the gang looked at each other not knowing what to say, it was obvious Jade knew that girl but it was unusual to see her being so loving and nice to another girl. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Jade said and smiled as she broke the hug to look at Rosie's face and started stroking her cheek sweetly, she still felt the need to protect her. Jade felt the confused looks of all her friends and she moved her hand back awkwardly. "This is Rosie"

"Hey" Rosie said nicely.

"Hi!" They all responded and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York" Jade commented as she held Rosie's hand.

"I missed you and my dad thought it was a good idea to bring me here for a few days for a quick visit" Rosie explained and Jade smiled. "You look so…different" she commented and Jade looked down at herself before nodding.

"This is me, the real me I suppose" Jade said and Rosie nodded.

"Yes, it's just a little strange to see you like this, you know in school and with these clothes…You look younger, which is your actual age, I guess" Rosie said and chuckled. "I usually forget you're only a few year older than me, back in the house it felt like you were a grown up" she commented and Jade's smile slowly faded while the gang looked at each other not knowing how to feel or what to say. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no it's fine…You're right, I felt it too" Jade admitted and gave her a little smile as they held hands.

"The only thing I miss about the house is getting to spend time with you" Rosie admitted and then sighed. "Sometimes I have nightmares, you know? I dream that we are back at the house and that you're pregnant again, it feels so realistic…I can hear and feel Alan like he is there"

"Alan is dead" Jade affirmed. "Those are just nightmares"

"I know but they feel so real to me" Rosie confessed with teary eyes. "Do you have them too?" She asked.

"Yes" Jade responded and the gang looked down sadly, it was just weird for them to be normal with her again because she'd gone through a lot of changes and they were always afraid of saying something that would trigger her. "Nothing to do about it, Rosie, they'll go away eventually"

"I hope so" Rosie said and hugged Jade again so she hugged her back. "I'm just so happy that you were there with me, I don't know what I would've done if I had been there by myself…I can't believe you could do it those first months, it must've been horrible" She commented and Jade sighed with a straight face because she didn't want to remember that "I mean I remember the first day when you did…that for me" Rosie said referring to when Jade seduced Alan. "And then when you couldn't save me and he did it, I remember having you with me and singing to me and saying I would be okay, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there…" she said as she remembered with a little smile and tears in her eyes. The gang looked at each other sadly and moved at the same time, they felt horrible but proud of Jade for being such a big support for that girl.

"Don't think about it, honey" Jade said and smiled, the gang could understand their bond but it was still so weird for them to see Jade acting like that, she really did seem Rosie's mother judging from her behavior and they didn't know how to feel about it.

Rosie spent some days with Jade and then she had to fly back to New York but being those days together had been nice for both of them. Beck and Jade weren't really together at the moment because she didn't feel ready yet and she was still upset with him for what had happened, he didn't want to make it worse so he hadn't mentioned anything either.

Beck saw Jade and he just wanted to protect her, he wanted to hug her and kiss her and be happy like they used to but at the same time he didn't feel Jade was the same person he'd dated, it was a strange feeling for him because every time they spent time together he felt he was just starting to know her, the old version of her was present during some moments but most of the time Beck and the rest of the gang felt they were talking to a completely different woman.

One day Jade was, as usual, sitting in a very poised way while listening to class, her friends still caught those weird details in her behavior so they looked at her weirdly and Jade noticed it, she simply looked down, took a small breath as she relaxed and tried to lean back to sit like she used to but she just found it so hard to feel at peace and she'd gotten used to always being perfect.

In that moment Jade was just remembering Alan telling her how to sit and how to move, she remembered those times when he would glare at her and tell her that she didn't look like a lady, that she looked bad and that she had to always be perfect, Elise had to perfect; she was lost in her thoughts so she wasn't really paying attention to her environment. "Alright Jade, come on stage" Sikowitz ordered but she didn't move, she was just sitting there like nothing had happened so they stared at her confused. "Jade!" He exclaimed again and she realized he was talking to her so she reacted, she felt so stupid because for a moment he expected him to call her Elise.

"Yes, Sikowitz?" She responded politely and he stared at her confused.

"I told you to come to the stage, why didn't you respond the first time I called you?" He questioned.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I was a little distracted…it won't happen again" Jade said nicely and smiled as she stood up holding her perfect posture once again and walked to the stage as everyone stared at her weirdly.

"That's new, it seems you've been taking manners lessons…I didn't remember you so polite and feminine" He commented and Jade looked to the side awkwardly, she didn't even know how to behave anymore. She didn't want to be like Elise, she wanted to be herself but she failed most of the time. "I want you to act a little scene with….Beck!" Sikowitz said and he smiled as he walked to the stage as well. "Jade, it's fine if you don't do it perfectly the first time…it's been a long time but being with your boyfriend should make it easier for you, okay? Still, no pressure" He said and she nodded even though she didn't feel Beck was her boyfriend anymore.

"What do we have to do?" Jade questioned.

"It's something simple, just act like a married couple who are celebrating their anniversary, this shouldn't be too hard" Sikowiz said and they nodded.

"Hey baby" Beck said nicely and she smiled.

"Hey, my love" Jade responded and he held her hands. "You know what day is today, right?"

"Of course, it's been a year since we got married" He responded and she nodded smiling. "Do you have any plans for today?

"I was hoping you would come up with an idea, do you have anything in mind?" Jade asked as she touched his chest and made her way up to his face. He felt so happy in those moments that he just wanted to kiss her, for a moment he felt she was the same person she once had been so he put his lips against hers and she kissed him back, Beck put his hands on her waist and Jade couldn't help to get flashbacks, everything seemed so familiar but it didn't remind her of Beck, it reminded her of Alan.

They broke the kiss and Jade tried to keep going with the scene because she didn't want them to realize she'd been distracted but those same thoughts were keeping her head away, she was just letting herself go and acting like she was used to automatically. "I think we could have dinner, maybe watch a movie or a play and finish the day swimming in the pool, do you like that plan?" Beck asked as he held her by her waist and she nodded smiling.

"Yes, Alan" Jade said and Beck's smile immediately dropped just like hers because she quickly realized what she'd said. The gang looked at each other nervously and Sikowitz stared at her confused. "I'm…I'm sorry" she immediately said and looked at Beck.

"Alan? So you were thinking of him while you kissed me?" He asked clearly angry and moved his hands away from her so she looked down nervously. "Oh my god…"

"I'm sorry" Jade apologized again and she felt the tears coming because she was overwhelmed with emotion. She felt guilt, fear and shame at the same time and she couldn't understand why but she was panicking. "Beck, I'm sorry, please forgive me, please" she said nervously, even in that moment she was experiencing an emotional flashback and she felt fear, she knew Beck wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't help to be afraid; that was just the normal reaction she had after making a mistake because during her time with Alan, mistakes were usually equivalent to insults, angry glares and even slaps.

"Jade, it's alright, it's no big deal" Sikowitz said because it was obvious she was getting too worked up over it. Beck was angry but he could also see she was getting exalted, she was even trembling a little so he tried to grab her hand but she moved it back instinctively and stared at him scared.

"I'm sorry…" Jade said almost whispering.

"Hey, it's fine…" Beck said but he could see her eyes filling with tears as her breath accelerated, she had never been so emotionally fragile and it hurt him to see her like that. It was obvious she was confused and scared. "It's okay, Jade, I won't hurt you…and I'm not upset, okay? I know you didn't mean to say his name" He affirmed because he could see how affected she was and he understood it wasn't really her fault but Jade couldn't keep going, she felt completely overwhelmed and ashamed so she just walked down the stage, grabbed her bag almost gracefully and left the room.

"What was that?" Sikowitz asked.

"I don't know…" Beck simply responded and left the classroom as well so the rest of the gang followed them. Jade ran down the hallway but Beck reached her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait…Jade, look at me" He demanded and she turned to him so he saw all the tears streaming down her face. "It's okay, don't be afraid…You're safe now, Alan is dead and he can't hurt you anymore"

"You don't get it" Jade responded.

"I do, we were playing a married couple and I reminded you of him, you got scared and ran off" Beck explained but she shook his head just in the moment the rest of the gang approached them.

"Guys, what happened?" Tori asked but Jade ignored her question.

"No, I'm not scared of him now, I know he is dead and that he can't hurt me, I ran off because I don't belong here anymore!" Jade exclaimed. "I…I'm not myself, just look at me! I told myself I would leave Elise Benathy behind but I can't! She is part of me now, Alan is part of me now" she said as endless tears streamed down her face. "I don't fit in anymore, I can see it…The way I speak, the way I move, the way I respond to people, this is not me! It's him, it's Alan telling me what to do and what to say at all times, he is always with me…and I notice it, I also notice how you all look at me after every single thing I do and I feel pathetic because I know this is not who I'm supposed to be but I can't help it" She added and wiped the tears off her face. "Jade is dead, I don't know who I am anymore…I feel so lost"

"No, don't say that" Cat said sadly.

"Jade, it's completely normal for you to be acting like this…You were trained to follow certain behavior and it's not easy to just forget all that and I'm sorry because you're right, we've just made you feel worse instead of understanding and remembering this is a process" Tori commented and Jade stared at her still with tears in her eyes. "You have been free for a few days, it hasn't even been three weeks yet and this is going to take a while…but the important thing is that you're trying, you're coming to school and spending time with us and I promise you'll start feeling better before you expect it"

"She is right, you're Jade and you're back where you truly belong" Beck affirmed and she stared at him not knowing what to think. "Alan is gone and you'll realize it with time and when that happens you'll stop feeling the obligation to act like a perfect Barbie doll all the time, I promise"

"Are you sure?" Jade asked sadly and he smiled.

"Completely" Beck said and she gave him a little smile. "Also, I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself the day I found you with the teacher, I just freaked out and I went off…I shouldn't have insulted you and then when we rescued you I shouldn't have questioned you like it was your fault, I'm sorry" Beck commented sincerely.

"Guys, Sikowitz told me you had a little crisis" Lane said as he approached them.

"We are okay" Tori said and Jade turned back to Beck.

"It's okay, Beck, I get it…I didn't tell you in time and you found me making out with him, you had reasons to be angry" Jade responded. "And about Alan, I've seen the pictures and videos and you had reasons to be confused, I was confused too…at times" she admitted. "When he bought me and took me to the house, I was terrified and I thought he'd keep me in a basement or something but then he explained his intentions"

"What did he say?" Tori asked.

"He expected me to be grateful with him for rescuing me from the brothel, he said he would treat me nicely and I would get to do everything I wanted, I was confused…I asked why he couldn't just let me go and date a free woman and he told me all the women who came to him just wanted money but they would pretend to be 'decent' so it got him tired" Jade started. "He said I would be like his girlfriend but better because he could tell me to do anything he wanted and I couldn't say no, he felt he owned me" She said and Beck shook his head angrily. "That's why I lived the way I lived, I could do anything I wanted when I was alone but whenever he gave me an order, I had to obey. The first time he ordered me to sleep with him I tried to resist it and he beat me a lot, it was horrible…probably the worst night of my life, I had no way out so I had to give in, I had to do everything he said…" Jade said trying to be strong but the tears were streaming down her face so she looked down. "But every time I did something wrong he would get angry, sometimes he would slap me, I had to be perfect all the time because he said he deserved a perfect woman…"

"I'm so sorry" Tori said sincerely and Jade took a breath as she wiped the tears away.

"I got used to it, if I behaved well and treated him like I loved him, he did the same…so I did, I played along with his game and managed to be as well as I could, sometimes I felt I was happy…it was a like movie, a dream and I was just playing a character" Jade affirmed. "One day he brought Rosie so it was two of us, we got married because I was his 'favorite' and we all moved to London, we played the perfect family game, I was like the mom, he was the dad and Rosie was the kid but he also made us be together, he raped her and in those moments I could see the reality…It was sick!" She said and they looked at her mortified. "He impregnated me and we came to New York for a few days, then he brought Anna" She said sadly. "She was so scared and I was just…I tried to make her feel better by taking her out for shopping and she made a mistake, I should've warned her but she was rebellious and she had reasons to be…I wasn't of much help for her" Jade said sincerely.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, when Rosie came I remember I instantly felt the need to protect her, I could understand her pain and she was young, I tried to make her feel good…I told her we'd be fine and with Anna, I just…I told her how things worked and that was it, I didn't show her any empathy" Jade responded sadly and shrugged as she shook her head a little. "I couldn't feel anything, I wanted her to be okay but I didn't help her the way I should have, she was fifteen and she was terrified and I should've offered her comfort, a shoulder to cry on, a person she could trust but I was there just to tell her she had to cooperate and let Alan rape her, I mean…what the hell is wrong with me?" She asked and they looked at her and at each other sadly. "She felt it too, she told me…she told me it seemed I was one of them and she didn't trust me, that's why she ran…and that's why she died"

"That wasn't your fault, Jade" Beck affirmed and she looked at him.

"He is right, you couldn't know what would happen and your reaction was normal, Jade" Lane said and Jade turned to him confused. "Your brain did what it had to do to protect you, you said it yourself…At times even you believed you were happy and that's because there's only so much pain you can take, your brain tricked itself into believing you were okay because then you could survive"

"That makes sense" Andre added and Jade thought about it.

"And about your lack of empathy, that's also normal…The same reason is behind it, you approached it from a very cold perspective, like a machine" Lane said. "You did it to avoid feeling pain and frustration because in the end, you couldn't do anything about it and I'm also guessing after all this time, her situation is no longer familiar to you…I suppose that wasn't the case with the other girl, Rosie, was it? Did he take long to bring her?"

"A few months" Jade said and sighed. "Maybe you're right, it makes sense…it would explain why sometimes I felt okay being there, sometimes it felt like a dream or a movie…I wasn't me anymore, I was Elise Benathy, it was surrealistic but it felt good" she admitted sadly with a few tears in her eyes. "But then I remembered the reality and I just wanted to die" she said as the tears came out again.

"You survived and that's what matters…Anna's death is not your fault" Beck affirmed.

"I'm here because she is dead, otherwise you would have never found me…" Jade responded and they looked at each other because she had a point.

"Well, at least something good came out of it" Beck said and she gave him a little sad smile. "You'll be fine, I promise, you'll see that all these memories will start to vanish soon"

"I don't think so" Jade responded. "They won't ever leave me"

"Then you will learn to manage them and you'll be okay, you'll be yourself again" He affirmed and she hugged him so he hugged her back gladly, he kissed the top of her head and took a breath. He'd been dreaming about that moment for a long time and she was finally there with him. "I love you" He whispered on her ear and she broke the hug to look at his face.

"Do you still like me? Even like this…" Jade asked and looked down. "You know, being like Elise"

"You're still you, Jade, what you call Elise is a lie, she is just mannerisms and things you were taught to always do but you're you and you'll forget all those things with time" Beck affirmed.

"And you don't mind the fact I was married?" Jade asked a little confused and he smiled.

"That is also a lie, you weren't married, Elise was" Beck responded and she thought about it. "Jade West will only be married when I am the person standing next to her" He informed and she smiled at him with a couple of tears in her eyes, she felt so moved in that moment that she forgot how angry she had been at him, she loved him and she wanted him to be with her in that process. "I mean, there's no rush but I'm ready, you tell me when" He said and she chuckled so he laughed a little too.

"You're right, there's no rush" she added and he gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead before smiling at her.

"You guys are so cute" Tori said smiling and they smiled back as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, since everything seems to be settled…why don't you all go back to your classes? Jade, you have a lot of catching up to do" Lane commented and they nodded. "Go on!"

Jade continued struggling with behavioral issues since she couldn't just get rid of all the things Alan had made her do but with time she started getting used to being herself again. She and Rosie continued having contact because they'd become really close and Jade saw her as a little sister so they would call each other or video chat sometimes. Beck and Jade continued working on their relationship because things weren't perfect and sometimes they would fight but they loved each other and they could understand each other's positions so they always sorted out their problems.

In the end Jade had been through a series of very dramatic changes over the course of a year, she'd gone undercover to rescue victims and she'd become one of them, she'd become a slave, a doll, a robot, a different person. She'd become Alan Benathy's wife and even though she was doing her best to leave that life behind and succeeding at recovering herself, she also knew that one way or another, at least part of Elise Benathy would always live inside of her.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the ending! It's happy but also not so happy because it can't be given the story haha but I do hope you're satisfied with it.**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME THOSE LONG REVIEWS FULL OF YOUR COMMENTS ON THE CHAPTER, TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PARTS OF THE CHAPTER AND THE STORY IN GENERAL. I love seeing your thoughts, guys :)**


End file.
